Grimmjow Rey de Konoha (Naruto)
by Forfran Fr
Summary: Grimmjow se crio en un pueblo que fue destruido y fue encontrado por Ninjas de Konoha. Pasando a manos del 4 Hokage convertiendolo en su protegido entrenado hasta llegar el dia de la tragedia donde el Kyuubi tomo su Vida siendo como ultimo deseo que Grimmjow se cuidara y de Naruto con toda sus fuerzas. ¿Lo hara bien? Tendra que pasar por muchas adversidades.
1. Prologo

**Bienvenidos al primer fanfic de este perfil.****Me llamo Fran y vengo a traerles una historia que para mi gusto tiene un gran potencial hecha por mi. Se trata del crecimiento de Grimmjow en un mundo de Shinobi.****"La Ambición del ser inalcanzable. Solo yo conozco de mi locura y de mis razones para ser el mejor"****De entre millones recayó un idealismo tan concreto y firme solido, inquebrantable o un pensamiento tan salvaje. Se conoce como Grimmjow Jaegerjaques alguien que nacio de la miseria hasta llegar a un mundo repleto de leyes y Ninjas. . .****Exigencia****Solo iba a empezar creciendo mas y mas ese ideal. .****El Pais del Fuego habria rescatado a un chico Peculiar resaltando su cabello celeste, se desconoce su origen del Chico.**** Lo que si se sabe es que sera enviado a Konoha, recae bajo el cuidado del Cuarto Hokage. . .****Aam.. que aburrido, *decia el niño*****Grimmjow! No otra vez, apenas empiezan las clases no es tiempo para que te duermas. Decia el profesor.****Para que sepan este es su primer año en la academia Ninja. Mi nombre es Sado y sere su profesor, les adelanto que sera dificil el camino para convertirse en Ninjas, no desperdicien su valides, este es el primer paso para convertirse en Ninjas de Konoha, decia Sado severamente.*****Enojado* .****Y no lo desperdicien como Grimmjow, me entendieron, decia señalando a Grimmjow.****¿Desperdiciar? Ja, vaka. Estar en la academia me retrasa en mi verdadera casería, decía provocativamente Grimmjow mostrando su típica sonrisa desafiante.****Habrías cumplido con las exigencias que se requiere y te aseguro que te habrías graduado, decia molesto Sado.****¿Y cuales fueron? Decia en tono aburrido ya sabiendo la respuesta.****Ninguna.. aunque siempre quise ver hasta donde son capaces de retenerme a mi, no seguire las tontas lecciones que enseñas. Decia Grimmjow en tono amenazador contra Sado. .****Despues de Clases, en la academia Ninja estaba vacia siendo el unico ahí Grimmjow. Quien habria sido atado por su maestro contra un arbol de afuera de la academia, el dia de la tragedia.****Bien sigue intentado Vaka, Alguien como yo no buscaba desender ni seguir a nadie. Todo es compasion y yo sobre pase los niveles que deben de tener niños de mi edad, Decia Grimmjow.****Lo tengo claro, pero hace falta mas te falta mucho.. te falta y siempre y cuando no puedas tener el chakra no dejare que pases, Grimmjow. Decia Su maestro con tal frialdad a Grimmjow sin mostrar sorpresa en aquello. .****Ja, te puedo asegurar que mi poder esta por encima del tuyo.****Bien probemos hasta donde sos capaz Grimmjow, Protegido del Cuarto.****Aquellas palabras habrian ardido a Grimmjow de rabia, ¿protegido? Sado se habria ganado una futura y cerca paliza por Grimmjow. Niño al desatarse salto 3 metros y desempeño su cuchilla ante Sado.****Donde con total salvajismo Grimmjow atacaba a Sado dejandolo si siquiera poder hacer nada ante Grimmjow.****Como.. ak! Siquiera puedo seguirlo, esta sensación es asesina, pensaba Sado sorprendido por la ferocidad de Grimmjow un pequeño niño quien haria Quedar mal parado a Shinobis de Konoha. .****Recordaras cual es la razón por la que no me dejas seguir mi objetivo.****Baamm!!****Inmediatamente sufriría un tremendo temblor por toda Konoha, dejando sin palabras a Sado al presencia la cosa que ocasiono aquello. .****Es el Kyuubi, ¿pero como ocurrio? Se preguntaba asombrado por ver al Kyuubi al Zorro de las 9 colas. Y no busca irse de Konoha asi no mas.****Sado tendria dificultad tras ver aquello.****Que pasa! Decia alardeando Grimmjow.****Que haces niño? Decia Sado sorprendido.****Aquí no hay ningun tipo de academia para evaluar que es lo correcto, les demostrare a todos, como se debe combatir, si te quedas aquí morirás Sado, decía vacilante Grimmjow.****De entre todo lo que pudiste decir es eso cierto, Moscoso, pero ya no te queda tiempo, decia un sujeto a Grimmjow.****Este tenia una mascara solo dejando al descubierto uno de sus ojos.****Tu.. quien diablos te crees! Decia Grimmjow tras recibir un golpe en toda la cara.****E!****Grimmjow ten cuidado ¡Escapa! Decia Sado.****Plash!****Tal vez Minato salvo a su hijo pero me conformare de matar a su protegido.****Grimmjow entre un mar de sangre caeria sin mas.****Sado se lanzaria contra El enmascarado.****Va..ya.. no me la vi venir esta. Decia agobiadamente su resistencia de Grimmjow.****Que?! Decia impresionado Tobi.****No llegue a tiempo, decia Sado golpeando el suelo y levantándose.****Vete Grimmjow en esas condiciones no podrás hacer nada, mas bien es un milagro que sigas de pie y vivo.****Grimmjow tendría severas Quemaduras en su pecho como también estaba cubierto por su sangre la herida era grande, aun asi este niño del diablo seguía de pie, siendo su voluntad mas fuerte que la eminente muerte.****Pero si esto se pu..so interesante.. detenerme bromeas.. decia Grimmjow caiendo al suelo.****Sado sostendría a Grimmjow.****Ese niño tiene mis respetos, ya no hay nada que hacer, ya cumplí mi objetivo no tengo porque quedarme mas tiempo, Konoha se derrumbara en cuestión de tiempo. Decía Tobi poniéndose de vuelta su Capucha para desaparecer de la vista de un enfurecido Sado.****El Kyuubi lo destruirá todo, no El cuarto podra. Decía Sado centrándose en llevar a Grimmjow a un hospital cercano.****Si crees quedarme fuera de esto estas equivocado, decia Grimmjow.****Porque insistes, mocoso.****Alguien como yo no puede quedarse quieto por algo como eso. Decia Grimmjow bastante terco.*****Impresión*****Si habrias dejado ese lado tuyo habria convertido en un ninja de Konoha, tenia la esperanza que aprendieras de ello, pero nunca pasara, decia Sado mientras llegaban a un hospital.****Encontrándose con la triste realidad personas ordinarias estaba heridas algunas gritaba del dolor. Como también Ninjas que habrían perdido las extremidades de su cuerpo.****Inmediatamente seria atentido Grimmjow algo que lo haria sin quejarse y mencionar ninguna palabra.****Adios, Grimmjow. Decia levantado su mano izquierda en señal de despedida.****Por mas que quisiera quedarme yo también soy Ninja de Konoha debo proteger a la Gente inocente, la siguiente generación heredara la voluntad de fuego. Pensaba al ver a Grimmjow.****Konoha lamenta mucho la muerte del 4 Hokage, quien dio su vida para proteger Konoha del Zorro de Las 9 Colas, como tambien la de nuestros heroes Ninjas que protegieron y cuidaron a la gente de Konoha. Decia el antiguo Hokage de Konoha.****Grimmjow quien se habria recuerdado sorprendentemente rapido incluso los medicos estaba sorprendidos por esa herida mortal lograron salvar. A diferencia de Grimmjow observaba el techo de su habitación en un total silencio ignorado las expresión de los médicos.****En otro lugar de Konoha.****Hoy fue un dia muy triste, decía Hiruzen Sarutobi.****Los dos consejeros de Konoha hablaba con Hiruzen sobre el proximo Hokage.****Es cuando mas se necesita a un Hokage, lo necesitamos ahora. Decía la mujer (Consejera)****Si Aunque mencione a Jiraya el lo rechazaría nuevamente.****No hay otra opción Hiruzen debes volver a ser Hokage, necesitamos un de inmediato. Decía el hombre de edad mayor (Consejero)****Muy bien, lo hare.. que me dicen de niño Grimmjow. Decía Hiruzen.****El ahora se encuentra en un hospital parece que se encontró con el responsable de esta tragedia. Decía la (Consejera)****Lo iré a ver, por ahora debemos hacernos cargo del bebe de Kushina, decía Hiruzen retirándose de ahí. . . . .****Hasta donde pensaste en llegar niño, decia Hiruzen a Grimmjow.****Viejo, yo quería patearle el trasero a ese tipo, se creyó superior la próxima vez que lo encuentre le aplastare.****Podrías calmarte, decía cómicamente Hiruzen golpeando a Grimmjow en la cabeza.****Ahora que sucedió, decia con una vena en la cara Grimmjow.****Debes saber que habido muchas personas que como tu salieron lastimadas por el ataque del Kyuubi a diferencia de ti, nadie pudo soportar hasta recibir atención medica, mucha gente a muerto Grimmjow incluyendo al 4 y Kushina Uzumaki.****Observaría impresionado por ello Grimmjow sabia del poder del 4 ese tipo era una bestia.****Como pudiero morir los 2, es imposible.****Lo hicieron para proteger Konoha y a ti también Grimmjow.. como también Sado protegió a niños y adultos a el también le costo la vida.****Eso me sorprendido, pero también me frustra saber ¡eso! Decía golpeando la cama hasta romperla.****Una expresion que estaba de Grimmjow no esperaba menos Hiruzen.****Donde esta ese Kyuubi? Lo venceré venga. Decía con agresividad.****Ya no lo encontraras.****Porque no lo encontrare dimelo ¡te lo Exijo!****No el desapareció por ahora se encuentra en el cuerpo de tu hermano menor Naruto.****¿El sobrevivió?****Si el 4 y Kushina hicieron todo lo posible para salvarlo incluso si eso implicaba en perder sus vidas en el intento, decia Hiruzen.****Tu siempre tienes palabras para todo, viejo.****Dirigirte desde ahora como Abuelo, Hijo. Decia dándole un abrazo al pequeño, salvaje en las batalla, desquiciado en los combate, ganar.. ganar ganar como único objetivo llegar a ser la persona mas salvaje y por encima del resto.****Lo abraza sin recibir o ser querer golpear al viejo.**** Solo lo aceptaría.****El poder que poseo es muy diferente al Chakra, yo en realidad poseo algo diferente al Chakra, decia en su mente recordando a su difunto maestro de la academia Sado.****Al igual que Sado muchas personas murieron en el ataque del Kyuubi. Siendo los Siguientes días en inmerso dolor mientras reconstruían Konoha.****Por mas que quisiera tendría que vivir con este bebe y que hay de la limpies de este, yo no tengo ni idea de esto, decia enfurecido Grimmjow a Hiruzen.****No debería de traer a alguien mejor capacitado para esto, decia señalado al pequeño Naruto.****Esta bien lo haremos, pero tu debes de proteger a Naruto no sabes el mundo que le espera cuando crezca, ya que el en su interior tiene al Kyuubi.****Lo entiendo abuelo.****Desde Hoy te conviertes en un Gennin de Konoha, decia Mostrando un sonrisa de felicidades.****Aunque a tu edad es impresionante que lo hayas logrado Grimmjow.****Tiempo actual – Grimmjow Jonnin**** Habrían pasado 12 años desde el incidente en Konoha donde el Kyuubi tomo las vidas de las personas que quedaron atrapadas en sus garras.****Grimmjow observaba desde las rocas Konoha, ya dejando fuera eso debido a la intervención de Naruto Uzumaki.****Aquel niño le brindo un golpe en la cara.****Vamos! Que es todo lo que haras!****Eres muy ruidoso, no tengo ganas de partirte tu debilucho cuerpo, decía Soberbiamente Grimmjow.****Vamos! O eres solo un cobarde! Si eso eres pareces un payaso.****Hm? Te lo buscaste niño no te quejes luego, decía Grimmjow demoliendo a Naruto como un costal de papas.****Aunque.****Impresionante esta vez no te desmayaste Naruto, decía con una sonrisa en su Rostro Grimmjow mas parecida de satisfacción que de vuelve a internarlo.****Hermano?****No me llames así llámame Grimmjow.. no lo olvides, supe que te graduaras de la academia, decía Grimmjow mientras iban bajando de las rocas.****Poco era lo amable que tenia Grimmjow algo totalmente diferente con era alguien extrovertido, travieso y divertido alguien que no parecía retroceder en su camino.****Grimmjow por su parte este minutos después retornaría a la sala de Juntas con otros Jonnin de su calibre tales como Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, Asuma Sarutobi y Kurenai todos rebasaban la edad de Grimmjow este Ninja avanzo mas allá por su poder destructivo no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a Jonnin después de una existencia exclusiva para el, la edad que pedía debido a su carácter impulsivo, Fácilmente irascible también siendo una persona totalmente irrespetuosa.****Simplemente sentándose en una Silla rápidamente y levemente bostezando para escuchar a que hable el Hokage.****Bien, abuelo que tienes para mi.. hey estado aburrido ultimamente. Decia Grimmjow.****Ten mas cuidado como hablas Grimmjow, ten mas respeto no lo repetire una vez mas.****Haa? Quisiera ver que haces, tal vez pueda irse mi aburrimiento en una pelea ¿Qué te parece? Decía Impulsivamente Grimmjow.****Basta! Deténganse en especial vos Grimmjow.****Ya me empezaba a dormir, ¿Por qué debo estar con estos aquí?****Cuidada tu boca chico.****Se formara grupos 3 genins cada grupo tendra un maestro para ayudarse a incrementar sus habilidades Ninjas, decía el Hokage.****Paso, decia tranquilamente Grimmjow.****Espera Grimmjow?!****La verdad nunca seria alguien que soporte o tenga intensiones de enseñar a unos niños.**

**_FIN PROLOGO_**

**_¿¡QUE SIGUE PARA GRIMMJOW!?_**


	2. Grimmjow Sensei del Equipo 7

Bienvenidos de vuelta a la historia de Grimmjow shinobi.

Alguien como Grimmjow llegar a ser amable es dificil, vemos como va evolucionado con el paso del tiempo con esta nueva generacion.

(Si les gusto no se olvide hacermelo saver para continuar con mas animos la historia.)

¿Como ven a Grimmjow?

Primer Capitulo.

Grimmjow único sobreviviente del ataque del Clan Kaguya algo impresionante, además ahora es un esplendido Ninja.. nunca vi tanta avicio en una persona, decía Kakashi.

Algo que sorprendería a Todos.

Esta claro que lo es, no lo dijo yo sino que en su primer Examen Chunnin salió Ganador sin problemas mayores, volvía a decir Kakashi.

Estoy de acuerdo con Kakashi, es el Ganador y eso lo hace Chunnin ahora, decía Gai con un pulgar arriba.

Ahora seria un problema , Grimmjow es alguien muy propenso a ser una persona intensa e explosiva, en un futuro espero que el cambie, decía Hiruzen con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Actualidad - Grimmjow (Grado) Jonnin

Camina Grimmjow, una persona alto y de complexión atlética y ciertamente musculosa, con un pelo de color azul que lleva corto y erizado y sus ojos azules tiene cierto aspecto felino, acentuado por unas líneas azules verdoso a los lados. Con una chaqueta ligera color blanca algo pequeña y una polera azul como unos pantalones negros y sus típicos Accesorios ninjas en siendo esto unico en la rodilla debajo de alado.

Espera Grimmjow, decia Hirzuen.

A los presentes Jonnin veia sorprendidos aquello viendolo extraña.

Eh? Viejo, tu me exiges que lo haga? Decia Grimmjow.

Como dije Asuma, Kurenai ya tienen sus equipos y tu Grimmjow te encargaras del Equipo 7.

Un equipo? Que haz creido viejo, no consideraras la sotuacion, vine aquí estando una mision que fuera un desafió y me vines con eso, atener e entrenar a unos debiluchos solo me molestara, decia encaradamente al Hokage.

¿Grimmjow? Que crees que quieres lograr con tu berrinche, decia serenamente Kakashi.

Hombre copia! Que fue lo que dijiste, decía cabreado por el comentario de Kakashi.

Pero claro si no das la talla tendras que salir perdiendo Grimmjow, Decia Kakashi.

Maldito! Que crees que no soy lo suficiente para hacer de unos débiles mocosos en Ninjas, te equivocas maldito copiador! Decia Grimmjow.

Para el gusto del 3 Hokage.

Es asi como Grimmjow se convierte en el Mentor del Equipo 7.

Siendo el dia mas tarde este ir junto al Hokage a las Casas de sus Alumnos futuros.

Primeramente al saber quienes Sera sus Alumnos se intereso al saber que Naruto formara parte del Equipo 7 mas nada.

Me sorprendio que de la nada aceptaras ser Mentor de esos Niños, decia Hiruzen mientras caminaba junto al peli-azul.

Es demasiado aburrido, no podemos dejar esto a un lado, decia Grimmjow.

Es una sorpresa este lugar esta vacio, decia Hiruzen.

Las personas suelen alejarse de mi, debe ser por eso, decia aburridamente Grimmjow.

Que?! Deberías de cambiar, deberías de apoyar a los ciudadanos, no asustarlos me entiendes, lo decia cómicamente enojado Hiruzen reprochándole su actitud inmoral de Grimmjow.

No seas tan escandaloso, viejo. Decia Grimmjow frotándose los oídos debido al escandalo de Hiruzen.

Aquí no hay nadie, esta persona vive sola, decia Grimmjow al entrar al apartamento del Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha es el unico sobreviviente de su clan, es por eso que vive solo, decia Hiruzen.

Ya veo, un uchiha.. alguien sensible, decia Grimmjow.

Sasuke no ha sido el mismo despues de la masacre Uchiha, el buscara sobre ponerse sobre tu tutela buena suerte, decia Hiruzen.

Si que patetico alguien asi necesita un poco de tutela, decia con una sonrisa sedienta de Grimmjow.

Interesante.. decia Hiruzen bastante inquieto.

La siguiente Casa es de Haruno Sakura, una Ninja muy talentosa es inteligente como tambien tiene un excelente control de Chakra, decia Hiruzen a la Puerta de la Casa de Sakura.

Inmediatamente notaria la llegada bruza de dos personas.

Y ellos? Decia Grimmjow.

Lord Hokage Es un gusto tenerlo en Casa, nos honra su presencia sea bienvenido a nuestra Casa, decia una mujer pelirrubia.

Es un gusto Sra. Haruno, decia Hiruzen amigablemente.

Nos encanto la carta para Sakura, ella se esforzara en su Camino Ninja no la Decepcionara, decia el padre de Sakura.

No lo dudo, sera una esplendida Shinobi, pero debenme presentarse a Grimmjow Ninja de Konoha, el sera el Sensei de Sakura, decia Hiruzen.

Dejando de observar al Hokage, y fijando en Grimmjow estos estaban aterrados era el Ninja Grimmjow aquel que temían los ciudadanos, habria estado mas pendientes por la presencia del Hokage que se olvidaron del otro.

Señor Grimmjow.. decia con una voz leve la madre de Sakura.

Señora Haruno antes de nada, le aseguro que para mi su Hija no ha demostrando nada, si es que tiene tantas agallas para ser el camino Ninja, entonces tendra que pasar por mi entrenamiento, se forjara como una verdadera Shinobi, espero no me decepcione ¿no lo creo? Decia Grimmjow bastante cabreado pero ocultándolo.

Aa.. decian ambos padres.

Fue un gusto, lamento no poder quedarnos mas tiempo, decia Hiruzen para calmar a los padres.

Adios Sr y Sra Haruno, decia Grimmjow.

Dejandolos sin palabras.

De entre todos.. porque le toco de Sensei este sujeto... decían ambos padres asustados.

Porque dijiste eso Grimmjow, decia Hiruzen.

De todo este tiempo que llevo en Konoha, en los combates vi caer a muchos Ninjas, que simplemente se cagaban en los pantalones y se dejaban matar, Konoha tiene muy pocos Verdaderos Ninjas, decía Grimmjow.

Grimmjow... tu estas.. equivocado.

Que dices viejo?

Cada Ninja que haz visto y acompañaste luchan para proteger la voluntad de Fuego.

Podrias explicarme sobre la Voluntad de Fuego, de la que hablas, decia Curiosamente Grimmjow.

Por mas que te dija Grimmjow, nunca lo entenderias tu luchas por ti, por alcanzar lo mas alto y no soportas a los inferiores que se interpone en tu camino, lo llamas estorbo, pero te equivocas Grimmjow, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto son lo que debes cuidar y debes creer en lo que es correcto. Decia Firmemente Hiruzen.

Cuidar? Creer en ellos? Acaso jodes.. dime Viejo como puedes enviar a Ninjas incapaces de poder salir vivo de su mision.

A lo que este simplemente diria:

Grimmjow.. tienes mucho que aprender, y eso me alegra.. .

Porque?

Por fin estas dando el siguiente paso Grimmjow, decía Hiruzen tocado el hombro de su de alguna manera hijo.

Recuerdo lo ultimo que me dijo el 4 y Kushina, ellos te querían Grimmjow y por eso te confiaron el futuro en ti y cuidar a Naruto, no lo olvides, cumple tu deber por ellos que creyeron en ti Grimmjow. Decia Hiruzen.

Eso no lo hey olvidado, decia esto dejandole la espalda a Hiruzen.

A donde vas?

A mi Casa, ya no los soporto, decia Grimmjow.

Es indudable tu capacidad a la hora de luchar Grimmjow, pero te hace falta algo mas, siendo sincero Grimmjow aun no sientes la voluntad de Fuego, pensaba Hiruzen.

De camino hacia su casa venia a los futuros Ninjas de Konoha niños que se iba a convertir en Gennin iba a dejar la academia para aspirar algún dia a Jonnin.

Veo potencial, si es lo que tengo que hacer.. no me negare, pensaba Grimmjow algo reflexivo.

Esa pudo haber sido una buena oportunidad de acercarme a Sakura, decia Naruto yendo caminado percatandose de la presencia de Grimmjow.

Grimmjow!! Hey! Hehe.

Naruto? Que haces asi, decia serenamente Grimmjow.

Creo que me pase con la comida, no la debes de comer es maligna, decia Naruto.

Te equivocas esa cartón de leche se venció hace meses y tu lo tomaste, si serás idiota, decia golpeandole la cabeza de Naruto.

Ou! Grimmjow.. decia apenado Naruto.

Mañana empieza tu camino Ninja, hablaremos mañana sobre tu dia y te enseñare a dar buenos golpes, decia bruscamente y severamente Grimmjow.

Si! Lo recuerdo, mañana empezare a formar equipo espero me toque con Sakura-chan.

Oh? Te interesa?

Om.. decia algo apenado Naruto.

Veo que si, interesante.. nos vemos mañana ve a dormir seguro sera un duro dia, decia ocultando su expresion salvaje de Grimmjow.

Mañana siguente - entrada a la academia.

Se encontraban todos los compañeros que se lograron graduar como Gennin para empezar su camino Ninja.

Entre ellos los que mas desatacan: Uchiha Sasuke, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yaminaka, Sakura Haruno, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Naruto Uzumaki.

Es hoy! Estoy emocionada, decia una peli-rosa al ver de su lado a Sasuke.

Unos minutos mas entraria Iruka para dar los nombres de todos los integrantes de sus respectivos equipos.

Oh! Si, vamos! Decia Naruto al escuchar que su compañera estara en su equipo.

Y Sasuke Uchiha, conforman el equipo 7.

Ha! Eso me gusta. Decia Naruto.

Que en vez de ponerse mal por tener el su equipo al chico que no ha podido vencer, lo tomaría como un rival a Superar tal como lo hacia todo el tiempo con Grimmjow.

Estos vieron como empezaban a sacar grupos de 3 personas por cada Jonnin venia y se llevaba a 3. Lo entendieron que es el Sensei quien se lleva a 3 para que forme equipo.

Entro Kurenai, La que conformaria el equipo 10 con Hinata Hyuga, Kiba, Shino (a vista y juzgar por las habilidades este es equipo de busqueda e rastreo)

Siguiente en entrar seria Asuma Sarutobi quien conformaría el equipo 9 con Shikamaru Nara, Chouji, Ino quienes se irian con su respectivo Sensei.

Se preguntaron quien podria ser nuestro Sensei, yo creo que ya va siendo hora que venga somos los últimos aquí.

Porque tarda que podria ser mas importante! Decia Naruto.

A aquí gritas, decía un peli-azul golpeando la puerta derribándola.

Emm..?! Decia asustado Naruto.

Sasuke quien se habria quedo sentado relajado este se ve impresionado al ver pasar por sus ojos un kunai, este se levanta y se pone en pose de batalla.

Quien es este tipo? Decia Sasuke.

Quien? Yo? Quien creen? Decía Un peli-azul con una Maquiavelo sonrisa. Parece que tengo tiempo de divertirme un rato. .

Pero si eres tu Grimmjow!

Grimmjow? Preguntaba Algo dudosa la peli-rosa.

Espera Naruto sea quien sea retrocede, decia Sasuke.

Vamos Naruto, atácame intentadlo, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz, decía agresivamente.

Yo *Kagebushi* Ya veras, te vencere!

Ouu.. no iras tu también niño tonto, decía Grimmjow refiriéndose a Sasuke.

Arr! Decia molesto Sasuke.

Quien te haz creido, decia nuevamente yendo de lado con Naruto.

Hazte a un lado Sasuke!

No estorbes, ese tipo es mio.

Son demasiado indecisos, es lo peor que pudieron hacer, por eso siempre Sera débiles, pero vamos no se detengan, decía reverentemente.

De atrás se lanzarian muchos Clones de sombra creados por Naruto y teniendo en frente a Naruto y Sasuke dispuestos a vencerlo.

El esta acabado, no hay forma en la que pueda escapar de esto, no sabia que Naruto fuera Tan fuerte, decia Sakura tocándose levemente el pecho.

Plash!!

Si tu puño no es servible entonces como crees poder vencerme, ni lo senti, ustedes ya perdieron niños les dare una demostracion, decia Grimmjow.

Con un simple movimiento con su brazo hizo sentir la presion y destruiyo la parte de las ventadas como la paredes parecia un corte provocado por una espada, pero solo fue el brazo de Grimmjow.

El viento es lo unico que sintieron estos dos Gennin, estos estaban impresionados de tal manera que estaba empezando a temblar las piernas.

Otro seria la situacion con Sakura esta caeria rendida al Suelo.

No puedes ser. Es imposible, decía atemorizada.

Inmediatamente verían entre a Ninjas al Salón topandose que este estaba su pared destruida.

Los Ninjas presentes entenderian a situacion simplemente diciendo que fue lo que paso, aunque ya tenia una idea con Grimmjow.

¿Ninjas? Nuestra Salvacion, El es el enemigo debe ser un enemigo que invadio Konoha, el nos ataco de la nada, decia atemorizada Sakura.

Puedes estar Tranquila ahora Sakura, decia entrando Iruka.

Al ver los rostros de sus antiguos estudiantes este le reprocharía a Grimmjow.

Fuiste demasiado lejos, Ellos no estan listo para ese extremo Grimmjow, decía Iruka.

Espere Sensei, ese tipo es un Ninja de Konoha? Decia impresionada Sakura.

Si Sakura, lamento lo que paso, El es Grimmjow Jonnin de Konoha y el es.. bueno... . Decía Iruka.

En términos mas sencillos yo estoy a cargo de ustedes tres pueden llamarme Sensei, Equipo 7, decía Aburridamente Grimmjow.

El es el Ninja del que temen los aldeanos, es considerado un lobo salvaje, y veo que no se equivocan, pensaba atónitamente Sasuke.

Maldicion, Grimmjow... no yo dije que seria fuerte temayo, ¡Grimmjow aquí voy! Decia yendo a la carga contra Grimmjow.

Increible? Sigue intentándolo Naruto, decia aplastado su cabeza hasta hacerlo retorcerse.

Conmigo no espere un tipo entrenamiento de su academia, tengo mis expectativas altas asi que no considerare a ninguno de ustedes para convertirse en Ninjas, decia Grimmjow.

Grimmjow! Basta ya es demasiado! Decia Iruka.

Sabes Iruka tu dejaste de ser su Sensei, ahora yo le enseñare a convertirse en Unos verdaderos Ninjas, ninguno de ellos Sera con ustedes Iruka, decía vacilantemente.

No estorbes, que ya tuve suficiente por este tiempo sera mejor que venga conmigo rapido si quieres convertirse en Ninjas Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto.

Iruka no podia decir nada sobre ello y con todo el dolor dejaria que este se llevara a Los 3 Genins.

Tengo fe que pasaran los 3, decía Iruka viendo como dejaba crecer a los 3 Gennins bajo la tutela de Grimmjow.

Sakura seguiría a Sasuke y Naruto no se quedaría atrás. . . .

Este lugar es adecuado, decia Grimmjow quien venia desde aquel punto los edificios de Konoha.

Grimmjow! Porque nos tragiste aquí?

Desde Hoy debes dirigirte a mi, como todos "sensei" ¿entendido?

Si Sensei, decía Naruto.

Ar! Fuu.. Sean Bienvenidos lo lograron se graduaron, decia Grimmjow aburridamente.

Que ridículo fue eso!

No seas tan escandaloso, o veras Naruto, decia frotándose sus oidos el peli-celeste.

Preséntense adecuadamente, sus nombre sus metas y su mayor logro.

Yo! Primero Soy Naruto Uzumaki, y yo.. yo un dia de estos me convertiré en Hokage.

Un sueño ambicioso, siguente.

Yo Soy Sakura Haruno y lo que yo.. quiero.. es.. es.. ¡aayy! Decia sakura Con sus ver a Sasuke.

Ak! Maldición... decía Naruto.

Sasuke sigues tu, decia Sakura.

Soy Sasuke Uchiha no me gusta nada en particular y mi meta que se cumplirá es matar a alguien en especifico.

Mm.. aun con eso el dia de hoy, fueron como unos gallos asustados, ninguno demostró querer tanto su meta lo olvidaron, y eso es patético, decía Grimmjow.

Miserable, pensaba fastidiado Sasuke.

Porque deberia enseñar a un par de niños que se asustan a la primera señal de peligro, decia Grimmjow.

Se veia intrigado esperando la respuesta de los 3 Gennins.

En otra Parte

Esta bien con Grimmjow? Decia Kakashi.

En todo este tiempo este ultimo año Grimmjow hara un gran trabajo, decía Hiruzen.

*Toc* *Toc*

Pase!

Disculpe la molestia, Cómo usted me pidio vine, decia Iruka.

Pasa, pasa Iruka.

Hola Iruka.

Hola Kakashi.

Veo que no estas comodo con algo, decia Serenamente Kakashi.

Que ocurre Iruka, decia Hiruzen.

No lo va creer pero Grimmjow fue demasiado lejos.

A que te refieres? Decia Hiruzen.

Destruyo estructura de la academia.

Ah! Era tarde o temprano que iba a pasar, decía cómicamente Kakashi.

Mire Hokage se lo que quiere conseguir, pero si se equivoca. Decia Iruka.

Iruka.. Se que no tienes confianza plena en Grimmjow, pero Grimmjow lo puede lograr te lo aseguro, decia Hiruzen.

Con Grimmjow.

No retrocederán a su camino Ninja? Eh.. si eso piensan entonces no retrocederé yo también, Mañana en la mañana nos veremos en aquel bosque del norte, procuren ir con todo contra mi, o no podrá pasar, decía Grimmjow.

Espera Grimmjow que lugar? Espera? Decia Naruto. Viendo como este desaparecería de su vista.

Como alguien asi se puede reconocer como Jonnin ni portaba una banda ninja parecia ordinario, pero.. ese tipo.. no lo es, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos con el, nos plasto mentalmente y físicamente, es como dicen un Lobo salvaje, pensaba Sasuke.

El esta presionándonos, bien acepto temayo, no volvere a la academia, decia Naruto levando su puño hacia la espalda de Grimmjow.

Incontables Ninjas vi caer y que tiene de malo hacer unos verdaderos Ninjas, pensaba Grimmjow desquiciadamente. . .

Mañana siguente

Lo hizo otra vez, decia Sakura cavis baja.

No hay porque estar descuidados, no volvere a bajar mi guardia, con el no lo haria, decia Sasuke Molesto por lo del dia de ayer.

Tienes razon, Sasuke con Grimmjow nunca se sabe.

Quise preguntarlo antes, Grimmjow es pariente tuyo Naruto? Preguntaba Sasuke.

De cierta forma lo es, decia Naruto.

Ak! Conmovedor se empieza a llevar bien o estan preparando un plan para pasar, decia Grimmjow.

Quien tomo por sorpresa a Sasuke y Naruto.

Como?! Decía Sasuke tirándole unos Kunais al Jonnin e inmediatamente retroceder dando un salto largo hacia atrás.

Naruto haría lo mismo ambos poniéndose por delante de Sakura. . .

Por mas que intente nunca llego a verlo, decia Sasuke.

Naruto, Sasuke y tu niña deberíamos de empezar nuestra prueba leve.

Sakura?

Decia Naruto viendo como esta retrocedería temerosamente.

Pensamientos de Grimmjow: Que pena es identica a sus padres, solo es una niña asustada.. comprendelo esta es la realidad a la que enfrentaras.

Sakura! Decia Naruto tomado su mano.

Naru..to? Decia saliendo de su parálisis.

Debemos seguir y te aseguro Sakura que pasaremos los 3 juntos, vamos ahí que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo, decía amigablemente Naruto.

Demostrando ser un Líder que vela por sus compañeros.

Si! Vamos!

Es una promesa Sakura-chan, decia Naruto.

Ante la mirada de Sasuke.

Ya? estan listos? No sera nada facil, decia Sasuke.

Claro!! Decian los dos.

Lo unico que deben hacer para pasar es que los tres me hagan morder el suelo, Lo consigue y aprueban.

Decia Grimmjow.

Que empiece la casería!

Hoo! Naruto por mi detrás! Decia Sasuke.

Si! Sakura cúbrenos, ¿entendido?

Claro pueden contar conmigo... el desaparecio, decia Sakura.

No! Te equivocas Sakura! Decia Naruto moviéndose rapidamente hacia Sakura.

Que haces? Preguntaba Sasuke despues de que Naruto rompiera la formacion.

Que haras, Niña! Decia Grimmjow quien se mostraba en frente de Sakura.

No! Yo debo luc..har! Decia Sakura Realizando un jutsu de ilusión.

No veo nada, decia Grimmjow.

Bien hecho Sakura! Decia Naruto quien le daria un fuerte patatazo a Grimmjow que haria dispersar el humo de alrededor.

No, satisfactorio pero para mi lo sera Naruto. Decia Grimmjow quien recibió esa patada con uno de sus brazos como cubierta.

Interrumpidamente Sasuke se haria presente.

*Jutsu Bola de Fuego*

Una bola de fuego cayo de lleno a Naruto y Grimmjow, siendo el ultimo mencionado agarrar a Naruto para despues cubrirlo del ataque. Siendo sobrepasado por el Fuego Grimmjow.

Sasuke! Detente esta hay Naruto! En que pensabas! (Decia Sakura)

Tranquila, el no esta ahí, todo fue plan de el.. yo solo me di cuenta de ello por las señales que me dirigía, sin dudas fue satisfactorio. Decia Sasuke Exhausto por usar su bola de fuego hasta llevarlo al máximo.

La humeada provocada por la bols de fuego habria hecho desaparecer de la vista a Grimmjow siendo posterior aparecer Naruto ante ellos sin graves heridas.

Lo hiciste bien Sasuke, decia Naruto ante la sonrisa de Sasuke.

Siendo despues Naruto le estrecharia su mano al Uchiha.

A lo que este lo dejaría ahí, diciendo

"olvídalo no hace falta" .

Fue un plan en conjunto, decia Grimmjow caminado hacia ellos sin ningun tipo de quemadura ni su ropa estaba quemada.

Algo sorprendente para los 3 Gennins.

Fueron un paso adelante una vez, Sakura decia Grimmjow haciendo una breve pausa .

Desde Hoy al igual que Sasuke y Naruto formaran parte del Equipo 7, habéis aprobado.

Ante la satisfacion de Sasuke como tambien Naruto.

Todo esto es gracias a ti, Sakura. Decia Naruto emocionado por empezar su camino Ninja.

Naruto.. tu fuiste asi de brillante todo este tiempo, decía en voz baja la peli-rosa.

Naruto Uzumaki, tu.. me sobrepasaste en todo el dia de hoy, pero no se volverá a repetir yo me hare mas fuerte, pensaba Sasuke. . .

Con Grimmjow en un arbol

Que es lo que te trae aquí, Iruka.

No es nada, vine a observarlos y no tengo nada de que preocuparme, se van haciendo mas habiles y su valor es inegable, estas seguro que esa fue una prueba.. Grimmjow?

Crees que no, te equivocas es una prueba que solo un Verdadero Shinobi pasaria, si no hubieran tenido esa mentalidad habrían vuelto a tu academia mal parados, decia Grimmjow alejándose de Iruka.

Haha? Decia Iruka rascándose la cabeza para después reflexionar el aquel bosque.

Por las calles de Konoha como de costumbre veian a Grimmjow y se alejaban de el.

Ire a probar a aquel restaurante esta vacio, es ideal. Decia Grimmjow caminado hacia aquel muestro de comida y sentandose en una de las sillas veria al cocinero.

Hola. Que tiene en el menu, decia Grimmjow.

Si es usted Grimmjow-san es un gusto tenerlo aquí? Decia agradecido.

Eh? Y este que le pasa? Decia Grimmjow.

Oo.. lo siento, solo que recuerdo la vez que me salvo Grimmjow-san, yo tambien fui un Ninja.

No lo sabia, recuerdo haber salvo Ninjas débiles. Decia rascandose la cabeza.

Para el Decible de el cocinero pero no bajando la tonalidad de la conversacion.

Haha..? No te acuerdas.. no pasa nada, le estoy muy agradecido le debo la vida, decia el cocinero.

No hay de que. Me muestras el menu.

Si claro enseguida.

Esto es lo que hizo después de retirarse, pensaba Grimmjow viendo la pequeño puesto de comida.

Aquí esta, lamento la tardanza.

Relájate.. esta bien.

Ajaja si seguro. (Decia el cocinero)

Bien quiero este plato.

Eh? Carne en mayoria, eso quiere?

Calla, porque no te mueves?

Seguro. . .

Fue exquisito, no me molestaría volver de nuevo a aquel lugar, pensaba para si mismo Grimmjow.

No ese tipo ese.. decia mosqueado Grimmjow.

Ver ese rostro impasible y de apariencia medio dormida, con una voz relajada y tranquila, y una actitud minimista y apática, lo molestaba.

Hola! Te estaba buscando Grimmjow, salió como esperabas? Decia apáticamente Kakashi.

Eso no te importa, solo quiero descansar, ver tu rostro solo me molesta mas.

Consideraste tomarte unas .. Vacaciones.

Si, si eso seria lo idea para ti, volvia a decir Kakashi.

Y dejarte el resto a ti, Copia.. claro que no de hecho estoy por empezar a entrenar a esos Genins, te hago memoria Copiador.. decia aburridamente Grimmjow.

Esta bien aunque no creo que te guste hacer ese tipo de misiones, no eres alguien que lo soporte, Nos vemos. (Decia Rapidamente Kakashi dejando solo a Grimmjow)

Que quiso decir ese tipo.. .

Grimmjow se movia como de costumbre despues de tener un breve entrenamiento de supervivencia según el. Ese breve entrenamiento lo hizo prueba con los 3 Genins siendo estos de ahora en adelante parte del Equipo 7 liderado por el mas irrespetuoso Jonnin de Konoha también Considerado por ser alguien explosivo e impaciente. Justo aquel dia Grimmjow fue cuestionado por el Hokage sobre el incidente en su Reunión con su Equipo 7 donde destruyo las pared de aquel salon. Pasando de los oídos de Grimmjow ignorado al Hokage simplemente retornado de vuelta a su Casa.

Grimmjow se va visto mas tranquilo, alguien que todo el tiempo entrenaba solo en el bosque fuera de Konoha y solo hacia las Misiones que Implicaba terrorismo, a tractos o emergencia mas conciso exige misiones clase S. . . .

Raiz

Grimmjow, señor es sobre el, decia un ninja misterioso enmascarado.

No me hagas perder el tiempo, no es el momento para ese maldito Chico.. debemos considerar nuestras opciones, simplemente Grimmjow cometio un error en su ultima misión, decia Danzo.

Si eso mismo Señor, no se percato de nuestra presencia, pero le hemos fallado.

Si eso lo se, debieron de haberlo matado, no ser vencidos por el, ya que fuiste el unico que logro escapar compartiras el destino de sus compañeros, me fallaste esto nunca se repetira de tu parte ¿si?

Por supuesto, decía asesinándose el mismo.

Pudo librarse en esas situaciones y en ese estado, decia Danzo al leer el informe del ANBU de Raiz.

(Raiz) Es un sistema de Ninjas que ataca desde las sombras por la prosperacion de Konoha, aquel que falla o desobedece a su Lider se suicida para no volver a repetirse un nuevo error. Todo bajo la dura mano de Danzo quien es implacable y alguien que protege Konoha aunque tenga que ensuciarse las Manos desde la sombra.

-Enfrentar a ese tipo en esas circunstancias seria efectivo para estos AnBu de Raiz (Decia Danzo molesto)

\- Lo dire de nuevo este tipo es lo peor que pudo pasar por mi camino me ha estorbado, decia Danzo.

Fin

2: Habeis disfrutado de este capitulo.

2: Grimmjow se prepara para sus aventuras con un grupo de Niños.

2: El proximo capitulo pareceran mas personajes del Mundo Naruto.


	3. Pais de Las olas - Protección

Bienvenidos: Disfrutad del capitulo nro 2 de esta historia de Grimmjow que va ganado cariño por sus Alumnos

¿llegando a comportarse amgiable con ellos?

Bueno eso ya veremos.

comenten lo que les gustaria en el siguente cap. gracias. . .

(Raiz)

Danzo se veia molesto por el desempeño de sus ANBU. En el pasado habria tenido la intencion de adoptar al Peli-celeste pero todo sus planes para ese aquel Niño que llamo mucho su atencion fue yendo desapareciendo.

Flash Back.

Unos años atrás Grimmjow habria sido escoltado por Ninjas que se lo encontraron en aquella aldea destruida siendo Grimmjow el único sobreviviente. Llamado mucho la atencion de Danzo por su personalidad y rasgos parecía que habria peleado muchas veces por las heridas en sus manos. Estaba al frente de el y Hiruzen junto a los dos Consejeros. Hablaban a Grimmjow pero ningun hacia que el niño hablara solo los veia aburridamente.

Danzo tenia todas las intensiones de tener al pequeño Grimmjow bajo su tutela. Pero esto desapareció al ver llegar al Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze quien se pronuncio al Niño.

Inmediamente noto como de bien se llevo Minato con el pequeño Grimmjow.

Tras unas charlas se decidio que Minato se haria cargo de Grimmjow según Kushina le gustaría tener a un niño como tambien penso Minato al convivir con aquel Niño podria decir Minato que ese Niño era alguien muy diferente.

A lo que Danzo miraba impotente al ver perder un Gran candidato para su Asociación un miembro a un plan a futuro como Grimmjow haria de temer a las aldeas enemigas.

Alguien con tanta ambición y Confianza de ello, seria un Ninja increíble y sumamente fuerte.

"El Rey, me convertiré en alguien inalcanzable esa es mi meta"

Fue lo único que les respondió a los tres mayores de edad (Grimmjow).

Con el paso del tiempo Danzo veia bastantes problemas debido a Grimmjow. Habria crecido y seguía así. Danzo habría estado en negociaciones con pueblos obteniendo recursos para su beneficio, pero Grimmjow llega a destruir todas sus alianzas o tratados con otras aldeas que rodeaba a Konoha. En parte Danzo sabia que Grimmjow no estaba enterrado de todo lo que habría estado planeado con sus aliados. Aunque quisiera contra afrontar que todo lo que hacia era para el bien de Konoha * En su ideal de Danzo *.

Grimmjow nunca lo entendería y le importaría muy poco lo que le diria o intentara hacer Danzo en su contra.

Danzo simplemente no quería tener a Grimmjow como enemigo, pero a ello se iba preparado si el no podria enfrentar a Grimmjow se lo encargaría a otra Persona. Aunque a el le costo mucho querer pedirle ayuda a cierto criminal Rango SS desertor de Konoha.

Tiempo actual

Quiero que le envíen mi nuevo reporte a ya sabes quien. (Ordenaba Danzo)

Lo hare! (Decía el ANBU desapareciendo inmediatamente de sitio)

Con Grimmjow

Este se despertaba algo aburrido al levantarse recordo lo que tenia por delante. Un dia con nuevas expectativas sobre sus Alumnos esperando un nuevo entorno para Grimmjow aunque eso significar dejar por un tiempo sus batallas brutas contra Ninjas enemigos.

Inmediatamente Grimmjow tranquilamente estiraba sus brazos y empezaba a ligerarse en movimiento y como de costumbre se puso a hacer flexiones con un solo dedo diciendo uno arriba y 2 abajo tras 5 minutos Grimmjow se sentía preparado para dar una leve vuelta pero antes tenia que ser rápido para prepararse para salir.

Grimmjow ponía su típico atuendo blanco, sus pantalón ninja negro y después su jaquet Negra.

Naruto notaria que Grimmjow habria ido. Este se ira a cambiar esperando no llegar tarde.

Grimmjow se veia moverse rápidamente por los edificios tras llegar al bosque este pararía.

Este pensaba sobre la mision que les encargaria a los Genins.

Tras pasar el tiempo Grimmjow observaba a los Genins quienes ya llevan un buen tiempo en el campo que asigno Grimmjow.

-Todo bien en que pensaban? (Decia Grimmjow enfocado una expresión atemorizante para los 3 Genins)

Sasuke como Naruto se movía hacia atrás. Mientras que simplemente Sakura daba un paso hacia atrás de Sasuke.

-Como sigue todo?

\- Demoraste Grimmjow, no es justo. (Decia molesto Naruto)

\- Te lo dire Naruto una vez mas, para referirte a mi debe ser como tu Sensei (Decía Grimmjow)

\- Grim… Sensei. (Decia Naruto)

\- Que es lo que haremos.. Se.nsei (Decía Sasuke calmándose por el repentina presencia de Grimmjow)

\- Ahora que lo pregunta ira a realizar su primera mision oficial como Genins espero lleguen a las expectativas de la mision. (Decia Grimmjow)

\- Sensei.. usted.. sabe que misión nos enmendaron (Decia Sakura tímidamente hacia el Peli-celeste)

Ciertamente A Sakura el comportamiento de su Sensei le daba miedo y su forma de entrenar pero lo que hizo que sea mas fuerte fue gracias a su compañero Naruto al que nunca habria sentido interes en acercarse a el o ser su amigo. Pero ahora podria decir que lo que pensaba de Naruto todo era erroneo haber juzgado a una persona que nunca se dio la oportunidad de conocerlo, hoy se sentia bien y recordando lo que Naruto le dijo esta recupero su postura, si quería ser una Ninja tendría que dejar de temer y ser mas fuerte.

Grimmjow noto el cambio de Sakura de hace un momento a tomar compostura algo que agrado a Grimmjow el querer dejar de lado el temperamento de su Sensei y acostumbrase a eso, solo centrarse en mejor día tras día.

-No tengo idea, por eso estamos yendo el encargar misiones no es mi tarea sino de otras personas. (Decía Grimmjow refiriéndose al Tercero)

\- Y porque no nos damos prisa vamos Sakura, Sasuke. (Decía Naruto entusiasmado por su pronta Mision)

\- Ustedes no piensan acompañarlo, si se queda hay llegaran tarde. (Decia Grimmjow)

\- Que? (Decía con fastidio el uchiha)

\- Viendolo bien Naruto llega bien, sin problemas. ¿Qué haras tu sasuke? ¿Quedarte atrás? (Decia Grimmjow provocativamente)

Al querer responder Sasuke este veia como Grimmjow habria desaparecido sus vistas algo que aun lo molesto estaba ya era la 3 vez que lo impresionaba asi.

-Que esperas Sakura! (Decia yendo corriendo a por Naruto)

Una simple caminata termino en una competencia provocada por Grimmjow. Queriendo como único objetivo la competitividad en su Equipo.

Tras unos pocos minutos Hiruzen veia raro a los presentes Naruto tenia leves rascuños en su ropa como tambien Sasuke tenia la suya sucia en cambio Sakura llegaba cansada habia tratado de seguir el paso a Sasuke pero no pudo. En cambio Grimmjow veía a Hiruzen serenamente.

-Que tienes para nosotros Viejo. (Decia Grimmjow siendo despues unas reacciones a ello)

-Grimmjow muestra mas respecto a Lord Hokage (Decía Iruka)

-Eh? Y porque? Recuerda tu lugar Iruka. (Decia Grimmjow amenzadormente)

-Ayi… (Decia Iruka atemorisadamente)

Simplemente mordiéndose la boca el Iruka.

Como vera elegimos misiones de todo tipo desde La D hasta la S. (Decía Hiruzen)

-Adiaría recibimos innumerables peticiones de todo tipo de Misión (Decía Hiruzen)

-Vamos! Hokage! Que misión nos encargara, de veras puedo manejarlo, ¡de veras! (Decia entusiasmado Naruto)

-Calma Naruto, la mision que se les encarga es.. (Decia Hiruzen ante la atenta mirada de Naruto)

\- Categoria D y se encargara de encontrar al Gato de la Señora X. (Decia Hiruzen). .

Nota: Las personas que no aporte las llamare X.

Hiruzen les mostraría a la señora que habría solicitado la petición ya que no encuentra a su Gato ante la vaga mirada y desprendida decepción. . .

-Sasuke tengo al Objetivo esta en frente esta acorralado, Naruto ahora. (Decia Sakura)

-Esta bien (Decía Naruto cayendo al suelo atrapado al felino)

Pero sin ganas de jugar con ese felino evito todos los intentos de rascuñarle a Naruto, siendo leve mente golpeado por Naruto. Algo que silenciaria a Felino.

-Hoy es un pésimo día! (Decia Naruto frustrando el habría esperando una misión mejor que esta)

Inmediatamente entraría Sakura y Sasuke quien como Naruto pensaba lo mismo que esto era una perdida de tiempo. Como la juventud que son. .

-En serio, por un momento crei que te ibas a dejar Naruto (Decía Interrumpidamente Grimmjow)

\- No estoy de humor (Decia Naruto en el camino hacia entregar el Gato)

Siendo este equipo en este dia pasar mas de 5 Misiones asignadas por El Tercero, en todas habria recibido cartas sobre sus Ninjas en el trabajo de esta mañana por parte de 3 personas que recibieron servicios por parte de Grimmjow y su equipo. Algo que era de esperarse por parte de Hiruzen.

-Que podria estar pasando por su mente (Decia Hiruzen)

-Maldición solo déjeme pasar! (Decia Grimmjow ante las suplicas de la persona arrodillada)

\- Por favor calmese todo estara bien (Decia Sakura tratando de ser pompasiba con la persona)

\- Le pido que por favor no deshagan la cosecha (Decia la persona)

A lo que Sakura se haria responsable de evitar que Naruto o incluso Sasuke destruyan la cosecha por su torpeza. . .

De vuelta con Hiruzen, Grimmjow y el Equipo 7 iba llegando relajadamente ante la molestia que tenia Hiruzen por el desempeño que mostraron a los civiles.

-Todo salio bien? (Decia Grimmjow aburridamente)

-Quisiera decir eso, Grimmjow pero no es asi de hecho de las 6 misiones cumplidas acabo de recibir 5 cartas de parte de los consumidores de este servicio quejandose de la atencion que mostraron los Ninjas enviados.

\- Quisero un buen trabajo, no veo cual fue el problema (Decia Grimmjow)

Provocando el aumento de enojo del Kage.

-La reputacion que tienes no es de sorprenderse que haya recibido estas quejas. (Decia Hiruzen mostrando unos papeles)

\- Mi error (Decia Grimmjow para dejar de pelear con el tercero para una peticion por parte de el)

Algo que sorprenderia a Hiruzen, pero era seguro que iba a poder algo.

-Te pido Hokage. Ya con lo que dijo Grimmjow llamo la Atencion de Hiruzen.

-Hablo como Sensei del Equipo 7 cuando dijo que mis alumnos requieren una mejor manera de demostrar sus habilidades, cumplir 6 misiones rapidas solo es una muestra de que quierer enfrentar un desafio verdadero (Decia esto ultimo con locura Grimmjow)

No podia negar del desempeño que mostraron estos chicos acabaron 6 misiones rapidamente sin ninguna dificulta para ser Genins pero las quejas por parte de las personas hacia Grimmjow eran constantes y en estas 6 misiones no fue la exsecion, realmente confiaba en Grimmjow despues de todo lo vio creer y lo ayudo a convertirse en un Jonnin al servicio de Konoha.

-Por favor ¡Hokage! Necesito una verdadera misión! En serio de veras, no soportare otra mision como esa, de veras. (Decia Naruto con su berrinche por un muevo desafió)

Algo que también Sasuke concordaba con Naruto. Siendo seguido por Sakura quien tambien le pidio al Hokage demostrar sus Habilidades.

Pensamientos de Hiruzen: Grimmjow tampoco piensa retira sus palabras, a parte veo compromentido a todo su Equipo sin duda necesitaran demostrarmelo.

-Muy bien Chicos (Decia Hiruzen)

Ante la incredulidad de Iruka por tal acto del Hokage pero vio el compromiso de el Grupo de Gennins por ello, no parecia unos Niños como el conocia pero tampoco podia decir lo mismo de Naruto el no cambio en nada pero eso no lo hacia menos sino que siempre a tenido ese carácter de querer superarse según las adversidades.

-Una misión tipo Rango C, tendrán que escoltar a un constructor de puentes deberan escoltarlo hasta el Pais de las olas. Adelante puede pasara Tazuna. (Decía Hiruzen)

Tras abrir la puerta entraría entrando un hombre de pelo gris y de estatura mediana, tiene gafas y una barba, sus ojos son de color negro. Llevando una camisa sin mangas de color oscuro y un pantalón negro y un par de sandalias, también llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y un sombrero puntiagudo.

-Le agradezco, me llamo Tazuna y quiero volver a terminar un puente.

-Abuelo porque deberiamos escoltar a un Constructor de puentes, exi.. (Decia Naruto)

Siendo callado por Tazuna.

-Tu enano deberías callarte acaso tu me estarías escoltándome, en serio porque no enviaron unos mejores Ninjas en vez de unos chicos (Decía Tazuna)

\- ¿Enano? Que dijes! Como te puedes burlar de mi! (Decia Molesto Naruto)

\- No pienso que me escolte un enano como este no acepto (Decía Burlesca mente Tazuna)

Grimmjow molesto por esto inutil discusion se interpondria entre ambos y les daria su tipica mirada Salvaje y desafiante completamente a su aparecer.

-No hagan perder mi tiempo, tu viejo aceptaras.. te agarantizo que no habra problemas con escoltarte, he? (Decia Grimmjow)

Tazuna por su forma de ser de Grimmjow y su peculiar cabello como esos ferroces ojos habria escuchado por las calles de Konoha sobre un peli-celeste, decia que era muy temerador e incluso es temido por los Ninjas y tambien es considerado por Grimmjow como el Rey. Al pensar un poco y ver que en el equipo estaria Grimmjow entonces todo estaria bien.

-Como digas (Decia Tazuna)

\- Asi esta bien. Vamonos (Decia Grimmjow)

Si! Al lo que su equipo lo seguia con emocion por una nueva aventura su primera en equipo.

ARCO: PAIS DE LAS OLAS

Tras dar el visto para permitir su salida de Konoha El Equipo 7 iba saliendo y caminaban por el camino de tierra y los arboles alrededor.

Grimmjow caminaba silenciosamente mientras que sus Genins iba conversando en el Camino.

-Grimmjow no es asi? (Decia Tazuna)

\- Si es soy yo.

-Escuche que eres uno de los mas fuertes de Konoha.

\- Y es cierto no lo dudes, viejo (Decia Grimmjow percatandose de algo raro mas adelante)

\- Entonces puedo estar tranquilo (Decia Tazuna fingiendo una sonrisa)

Vamos toma esto (Decia dos Ninjas con grandes abributos Ninjas)

Inmediatamente estos impactaría contra Grimmjow algo que dejaria sin habla al Constructor y sorprendiendo a los 3 Gennin de atrás de ellos.

-Haha bien acabemos con los otros (Decia alguien Ninja que se inquieto)

Aquel Ninja que habria hablando e iba hacia los otros no pudo ver su brazo ni su arma esto mismo pasaba con su compañero que estaba de igual manera.

-Que sucede no puede salir de… (decía quedándose en Shock por lo que vio a continuacion)

-No pensaron que podria conmigo no si (Decía Grimmjow)

Algo que vio asombrado, aquel constructor y para la risa de Sasuke y Naruto.

-Quien diablos eres tu?

-Soy Grimmjow y ustedes perturbaron mi tranquilidad (Decia Grimmjow apretado sus puños)

Algo que sido temer a los dos Hermanos demoniacos al saber su nombre inmediatamente lo reconocieron es Grimmjow y es al que menos les gustaria haberse topado.

-Díganme querían matar al Constructor de Puentes?

Obligadamente ante la amenazadora mirada de Grimmjow solo asintieron.

-Y quien les encargo aquello? ¿Por qué?

-Zabuza el nos envio a asesinar para evitar que construya el puente.

-Muy bien, felicidades. (Decia Grimmjow noqueando a los Dos hermanos demoniacos)

Grimmjow tenia una Maquiavela sonrisa algo que provoca temor a Tazuna quien lo venia.

-Sensei que fue eso. (Decia Sakura)

Observaban como dejaba amarado a los dos Ninjas.

-Estos dos son desestor de Komogakure, trabajaron para otro desertor que en el pasado intento asesinar al misukage de la Nacion Komogakure.

A lo que Naruto preguntaria sobre las Grandes Naciones y pregunto porque se referia al kage como "Misukage" de Komogakure. Algo que se le hizo largo a Grimmjow hasta el mismo estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que sabia y porque seguia hablando.

-Esto si que se puso interesante, Zabuza un fuerte oponente. (Decia Grimmjow)

Procediendo con su Viaje junto a su Equipo 7.

-Sensei debe entender.. que eso una mision.. peligrosa (Decia Sakura sorpendida por lo que se convirtio su Mision)

-Confiaste en Naruto ¿no es asi?

-aa

-Entonces te garantizo que no te pasara nada ni a ti y a todos ustedes porque sera mi pelea (Decia Grimmjow dejando de lado de sobervia para calmar a su alumna algo nuevo de Grimmjow)

-Ustedes en verdad me seguir a pesar de haberles engañado (Decia Tazuna)

-En otros casos me habria dado igual, pero simplemente me gusta pelear buscar a oponentes que puedan desafiar mi estilo, pero como Sensei de este equipo te pregunto ¿Por qué no solicitaste una categoria de rango mayor si sabias que esto iba a pasar?

-Es por la escases de dinero que tenemos en El Pais de las olas, hablo en serio que una vez el puente este terminado todos las personas se recuperaran y podra continuar trabajando terminado con esas escases de dinero y cosechas. (Decia Tazuna)

-¿Por qué lo arreglaría?

-Es por Gato es un importante y reconocido Jefe de la mafia, el llego al Pais de las olas y todo cambio, en nuestro hogar encontro una oportunidad de transporte por el agua y con ello hizo una gran suma de dinero, si nos oponemos a Gato el simplemente nos matara y te aseguro que cuando te dijo que este puente es la unica oportunidad que tiene nuestra gente o por lo menos yo tengo fe en que podre lograr completar el puente. (Decia Tazuna en su desesperación)

-Mucha Gente le teme a ese tal Gato (Decía Sasuke interrumpidamente)

-Asi es y es seguro que intente matarme al llegar a mis destinto despues de todo el todo el control del Pais de las olas. (Decia Tazuna)

Sasuke sabia bien que Grimmjow, Sakura y Naruto ya estaban decididos a continuar con su viaje a proteger al Constructor.

-Que piensa sensei (Decia Sasuke)

-Iremos, solo si se Sienten incapaces de continuar no se avergüencen es normal, quedense atrás de mi y trate de alejarse. (Decía Grimmjow alardiante)

-Ni bromear (Dirían ambos Peli-negro y Peli-rubio)

-Bien continuemos ya saben a donde debemos llegar, no pararemos hasta llegar me oyeron (Decia Grimmjow)

Si!!

-Solo espero que no se arrepientan de su decisión (Decia Grimmjow)

Con Gato

Gatō tenia el cabello de color marrón claro, su cabello se muestra muy esponjado y poco peinado, y siempre llevaba unos lentes oscuros. De su bigote, sobresalían dos puntas marrones un poco amarillentas. Su atuendo era el típico de un hombre de negocios, compuesto por una chaqueta negra, una camisa amarillenta y una corbata violeta. Un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros puntiagudos.

Gato se veia molesto por el desempeño de los Hermanos demoniacos.

Hasta la entrada de cierto hombre que cubria su boca.

En esa sala estaban reunido una variedad de asesinos entre ellos el recien que entra al salon ese demonio observaba.

-No esperes que puedan derrotar a un Salvaje como lo es Grimmjow. (Decia el encabuchado)

Provocando temor a los presentes y la inquietud de Gato.

-Se me agota la paciencia al haber enviado a unos débiles por un simple constructor. (Decia Gato)

-Deja de lloriquear...esta vez lo haré yo personalmente, y esta espada será la última cosa que vean en su vida...Yo soy Zabuza Momochi, el demonio oculto de la niebla.

Algo que pararia a Gato de seguir hablando.

-Debes ir mejor preparado Zabuza, el vencio a los hermanos demoniacos. (Decia Un asesino de Gato)

-Ha? Esos solo demostraron verguenza a ese nombre "Hermanos demoniacos" ellos fueron un chiste yo le mostrare a un verdadero "Demonio" (Decia con su penetrante mirada a aquel asesino)

Dejando quieto por aquella mirada.

Zabuza dejaría el lugar en silencio ante la atenta mirada de los Demás dejando la sala en un total silencio.

-Solo espero que sea rápido. (Decía confiadamente de Zabuza)

Llegada al País de las Olas

Apenas habían pisado territorio de las olas y se veía como estaba nublado aquel lugar.

-Es un gran cambio de sitio (Decia Grimmjow)

-Espero no te asustes, porque aquí me siento much mas vivo (Decia una voz miseriosa)

-Sensei! (Decia Sakura)

-Lo se, dejen que les presente el de aquí es Zabuza desertor de Komogakure es conocido como el Demonio (Decia con un semblante de entusiasmo)

-Grimmjow el rey Lobo, es uno de los muchos nombre de los que te conocen, no pense encontrarme contigo en este tipo de situación, pero que mas da si me permites matare a ese anciano. (Decia el enmascadado)

Es un hombre alto y muy musculoso, moreno, pelo corto color negro puntiagudo, ojos marrones semi-rasgados. Estaba acostumbrado a llevar vendas como una máscara. Bajo su máscara, tenía unas mandíbulas relativamente estrechas y dientes afilados, al igual que sus colegas espadachines. Llevaba su banda en la cabeza y antes de su deserción de Komogakure, llevaba su uniforme estándar y chaleco. se le veía con el torso desnudo, con el pecho sólo cubierto por una banda a la que adjunta su Cuchillo de decapitación, con pantalones holgados con el patrón de rayas típicas de Komogakure y muñecas calentadoras hasta los codos, que se combinan con los calentadores de piernas.

-Si te vas a interponer te matare Grimmjow (Decia Zabuza)

-Podras, pero no debo dudar no por nada te haces llamar Demonio (Decia Grimmjow)

-Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura protegan a Constructor y observen (Decia Grimmjow)

A lo que estos asistían.

Al fin podria ver el poder de Grimmjow a gran escala a diferencia de los aldeanos de Konoha los 3 Genins no sabian mucho sobre los terribles rumores sobre el poder de Grimmjow, pero lo estarían por ver.

Grimmjow inmediatamente mostraría su feroz mirada de casería al Demonio.

Es una buena ocasión de ver el poder de Grimmjow. Pensba Naruto mientras tragaba saliba. .

Un impulso breve por parte de Zabuza hacia Grimmjow haria restrigir un fuerte e inmediato eleve del Agua bruszamente hacia Grimmjow.

Tomado desprevenido a los 3 Genins quienes se irian movimiento dificilmente por el humo que impidió verles bien.

-Ar! (Decia Grimmjow mostrando un estilo abrumador)

-In..cre..ible serian las unicas palabras que pudieron Articular Naruto y Sasuke que por un momento hizo desparecer la niebla que evitaba ver con claridad.

-Recuerden su prioridad es proteger a este hombre, me entendieron esa es su mision. (Decia Grimmjow sediento por un siguente ataque por parte de Zabuza)

Tras su solo golpe e impacto logro impulsar toda el agua hacia otra direccion.

-No se podia esperar menos de Grimmjow (Decia Zabuza)

-Vamos quisiera que intentaras acercarte sin arrepentirte despues (Decia Grimmjow)

-Recuerda que este es mi habitad y te aseguro que te acabare luego podre terminar con ese viejo (Decia Zabuza)

-Cuando aun no eras un desertor eras mucho mejor en tu aldea que ahora solo eres escoria (Decia Grimmjow)

Provocando la ira de Zabuza.

-En verdad que bajo haz caido, Demonio.

Zabuza haria resplandar toda el area por una inmensa agua rodear a Grimmjow.

Plash!!

Zabuza habría recibido, no sin antes cubrirse con su Espada. Zabuza seria fuetemente impulsando hacia atrás pero su resistencia evito ir mas haya y se quedo parado.

-Maldición! (Decia con un ligero gota de sangra en su boca)

-Deberias taparte la boca (Decia Grimmjow)

Zabuza atacaria viendo como Grimmjow se iba acercado todo ataque que se dirigia a Grimmjow era destruido por Grimmjow e esquivado por el mismo, a lo que nuevamente Zabuza seria golpeado por Grimmjow. Siendo esta vez un clon de agua el que golpeo y destruyo.

-Increíble, no hay duda de tus estándares Grimmjow, pero no me ¡vencerás! (Decia con una leve sonrisa en el rostro Zabuza)

-Espera.. Gri.. Sensei! Tenga cuidado atrás, Sensei! (Decía Naruto al ver como el clon iba absorbiendo al peli-celeste)

Grimmjow era envuelto por completo por una capa de agua del Clon que iba convirtiéndose en la cubierta de cuerpo Grimmjow. Aquel no pudo evitar mostrar su antipática Sonrisa.

-¡Vamos! Sensei salga de aquí! (Decia Naruto)

-No me lo tienes que decir Naruto (Decía Grimmjow que tras una ráfaga provocada por el mismo Grimmjow)

Parecía como una tormenta desencadenada siendo la zona elevada por Grimmjow.

Zabuza estaba cubriéndose sin poder evitar elevarse hacia Grimmjow haciendo un Jutsu de Agua que provocaría que se desata sobre Grimmjow impactando en todo el cuerpo de Grimmjow.

Pero solo simplemente dejando un choque entre ambos elementos.

Mientras Naruto como Sasuke solo podía haber el enorme ráfaga de Grimmjow y el dragon de Agua creado por Zabuza. Hasta desparecer por el choque entre ambos.

Grimmjow caeria parado en cambio Zabuza habría caído al suelo.

El Poder de Grimmjow lo habría superado.

-Como paso eso, yo lo tenia ¡maldición! (Decía Zabuza bruscamente)

-Debo reconocerlo Zabuza, me sorprendiste pero no mas nada.. (Decia Grimmjow superioramente que Zabuza)

Pero este se levanto y nuevamente conecto golpes con Grimmjow ambos sin duda no iba a dejar de demostrar su poder provocado fracturas por parte de Zabuza.

Zabuza optaría por atacar con su Cuchilla de decapitación una de las Siete espadas de los Espadachines mas temidos de Komogakure.

Grimmjow también le seguiría, el paso a Zabuza primeramente esquivando las estocadas de Zabuza.

Hasta llegar al punto de que Zabuza ni siquiera con su espada podria contra los feroces movimientos de Grimmjow mientras mas avanzaba mas dificiles se le hacia seguirle el paso a Grimmjow.

-Jugaste bien Zabuza (Decía Grimmjow terminado por darle una estocada directo en el pecho)

-Mise..rable..! (Decía Atónitamente Zabuza)

Se venia el asombro desde lejos del Lugar, pero debido a la niebla no podia ver quien fue el que acabada de ser cortado.

Naruto iría a ver que es lo que sucedido, siendo posteriormente seguido por Sasuke dejando encargada de proteger a viejo, Sakura.

Naruto se toparía con Zabuza desangrados en todo el pecho ya tenia bastante sangre perdida y Grimmjow estaba parado como se lo esperaba Grimmjow Gano.

-Es triste haber sido tan imprudente Zabuza, quería ver todo tu potencia pero te dejaste llevar Zabuza. (Decia Grimmjow)

Ante la rabia de Zabuza.

-Esto esta lejos de terminar ¡me escuchaste! (Decia Zabuza)

-No quiero continuar, perdí el interés (Decía Grimmjow)

Dejando un impactado a Zabuza e inmediatamente la rabia de este pero antes que pudiera atacar este caeria al suelo.

-Oo? Vaya.. no esperaba encontrarme a un ANBU (Decia Grimmjow al ver como silenciosamente este enmascarado agarraba al caido Zabuza)

-Yo me encargare, Komogakure se encarga de acabar con la mida de desertor como Zabuza, me despido. (Decia El ANBU desaparecido con Zabuza).

Fin - La llegada a salvar a Zabuza.

Proximo capitulo: el Ninja con el Kekkei Genkai.

Que sucedera despues ahora Grimmjow domina ¿El elemento viento?

Continuara..


	4. Nunca los olvidare Zabuza, Haku

Tras la pelea de Grimmjow vs Zabuza, un ANBU de kirigakure se lleva el cuerpo de Zabuza. Grimmjow decide continuar con su camino a la entrada del pueblo.

-Sensei porque dejamos que hiciera eso! Porque? Que significa? (Decia Naruto)

-Sabes Naruto, ese de ahi es un ANBU de Kirigakure, se encargo de llevarse toda informacion de Kirigakure porque esa es su mision, no dejarian caer en manos de otras aldeas sus jutsus.

-Comprendo, de veras pero..

-Por Ahora debemos concentrarons en llegar

Tazuna les giraria a la entrada donde seria trasportados por una lancha.

-Les pido que no haga ruido (Decia Tazuna en voz baja)

-Ya cumplieron su mision solo era traerme aqui, pero una vez salga de la lancha sere hombre muerto.

-Ni creas que me ire asi nomas, ya lo decidimos mi equipo y yo, sobre todo aun me espera una pelea mas. (Decia Grimmjow refierendose a un error que cometio con ese ANBU)

En otro lugar.

Zabuza estaba recostado en una cama.

-No te dejo bien parado, Zabuza. (Decia el enmascarado)

-Haku...

-Fuiste tu? Porque lo hiciste, estaba por vencerlo! Decia Zabuza

-No estas lejos de hacerlo, de hecho te salve ¿debes saber contra aqui peleas no? O te lo recuerdo. (Decia Haku)

-Grimmjow lo se, pero te garantizo que la proxima sera la ultima de ese ninja.

-Antes de eso necesitas curarte, no pelearas con el con tu estado actual.

Inmediatamente alguien abriria la puerta brustamente, ese era Gato con sus matones.

-Me sorprende que aun siga vivo ese Viejo. (Decia cabreado Gato)

Ante la mirada de Zabuza.

-Y tu aqui echado te hicieron trisas por lo que se, sabes lo que me estoy jugado no?

Inmediatamente este seria puntado casi tocando su carganta por La espada de Zabuza.

-No tienes idea con quien hablas, miserable?

Gato estaba atemorizados.

Sus matones iria atacar a Zabuza sin existo tras ser cortados por Haku.

-Tenemos un trato Zabuza?.. (Decia temeroso)

-Eso no te da poder sobre mi.

-Sabes que si me mataras, mis matones te mataran y recuerda que aqui hay muchos de ellos de hecho esta repleto.

-Que crees que eso a mi me importa, tu perderas mas, no sabes quien esta escoltadondo a ese viejo no?

-No.. no

-Ni todos tus matones podria hacerle algo, el es Grimmjow ¿oiste de el?

-Si lo conozco es El Lobo sangriento.

-Si el llevara a enterase de ti, ¿que crees que haria contigo?

Gato temblando y cabreado del coraje que sentia.

-Pero no te preocupes que esta vez, no fallare lo matare (Decia Zabuza bajando su espada)

Gato respiraba fuertemente.

-Mas te vale que sea asi... porque nadie lo puede parar una vez que se entere de mi negocio. (Decia Gato)

Pais de las olas

-Por favor siganme, deben estar hambrientos no? (Decia Tazuna)

-Ni me lo digas (Decia Naruto)

Camina caminado hasta llegar a la casa de Tazuna.

Este seria bienvenido por su familia siendo la unica en la puerta su hija.

La que fue a abrazar a su padre siendo actad de presencia del nieto el que veia indiferente a los Ninjas presentes.

-Podemos pasar (Decia Grimmjow)

Algo grosero por parte de Grimmjow algo que la Hija de Tazuna no lo tomaria bien pero por su padre ella acederia y ignoraria dichas palabras del Peli-celeste.

-No les encantaria comer, veo que llegaron con el estomago vacio. (Decia La mujer)

-Si Hija muchas gracias, les parece? (Decia Tazuna al grupo de Ninja)

-Por supuesto de veras! (Decia como siempre altanero Naruto)

Yendo a comer con la familia de Tazuna.

-Les presento a mi nieto inari y ella es mi hija Tsunami (Decia cordialmente a los invitados Tazuna)

Inari les preguntaria porque seguia y cuanto tiempo mas se iban a quedar al lo que Naruto le responde que estan protegiendo a su Abuelo y una vez que termine el puente ellos se irian. A lo que Inari lo tomaria como un mal chiste y quejandose a mares con Naruto que enfrentar a Gato es una chiste solo morir un no existe ninguna oportunidad para ellos Gato los mataran antes que tengan oportunidad, reprochandole que son idiotas. A lo que con dureza Naruto le reprocharia que solo es un cobarde y ni crea que huira. Mientras que Inari se iria tras escuchar unas palabras hacia Grimmjow por parte de Tazuna sobre su padre. Inari se fue enojado de la mesa siendo seguido para ser conosolado por su Madre.

-¿Todo ha estado mal desde hace mucho? O me equivoco? (Decia Grimmjow)

-No lo haces De hecho Inari (Decia Tazuna para contarle la historia de el Pais de las olas y la muerte del Padre de Inari)

Tiempo despues Grimmjow se habria retirando para entrenar a sus alumnos para el siguente encuentro contra Zabuza.

En el Bosque.

-Ya lo saben el ninja de ayer volvera estoy seguro de eso, y debemos suponer que El no esta solo tambien estara ese ANBU de ayer ese debe ser su compañero. (Decia Grimmjow)

-Y que nos enseñaras Sensei (Decia Naruto ancioso)

\- Lo Basico de un Ninja una tecnica esencial (Decia Grimmjow haciendo actad de ella)

Grimmjow podria sus pies sobre el arbol cercando para poner caminar y subir al Arbol solo usando sus pies.

-Increible (Decia Naruto)

Dandoles una explicacion sobre dicha tecnica en donde tenia que poner chakra en sus pies para poder tener efecto.

-Les recomiendo que tengan cuidado (Decia Grimmjow)

Mientras que Grimmjow daba la clase finalizada para el diciendo que ellos tenia que dominarla a la perfeccion esa sera su tarea.

-Sensei no se va a quedar? (Decia Sakura nerviosa)

-Asi es, por algo tengo asuntos pentiendes que debo resolver, manganse juntos y si llega a ocurrir un insidente me lo hagan saber mediante este sello. (Decia Grimmjow)

-Eh? No puedes dejarnos eres nuestro Sensei, se supondria que tendrias que trabajar en equipo en esta mision. (Decia Naruto reprochandole a Grimmjow)

-Naruto entiende la situacion, ya saben a lo que me refiero en cualquier momento podria volver y atacar al Constructor pero lo que mas le importara sera enfrentarse a mi. (Decia Grimmjow)

-Plenas finalizar tu batalla contra Ese monstruo, manteniendonos lejos para poder enfrentarte tu solo a el. (Decia Sasuke)

-Que persectivo Sasuke debo admitirlo, deben saber que esta mision cambio ahora no es una mision que puedan manejar ustedes y si quiere demostrarme lo contrario pues asi sea (Decia con su risa retadora Grimmjow)

Para la impresion de sus alumnos tragar saliva por la tension.

-Si logran escalar esta la punta mas alta del Arbol entonces podra hacer lo que quieran no les empedire seguir pero mientras tanto entrenaran hasta dominarla. (Decia Grimmjow serio)

Aquellas palabras seria motivadorias para el Equipo 7.

-No demoraremos ni una hora de veras! (Decia Naruto estirando su brazo con el otro)

Grimmjow se retiraria sin mas del lugar y sorpresivamente apareceria en la Casa de Tazuna.

-EH?! Señor Grimmjow?!

-Te ves asustado viejo? No crei intentar molestarte, pero es necesario escucha con atencion. (Decia Grimmjow)

\- De acuerdo (Decia Tazuna)

-Sabes donde esta Gato (Decia Grimmjow)

-No lo se (Decia Tazuna)

-Algo debes de saber Tazuna? (Decia Grimmjow)

-Y si te lo dijo que cambiara ¿No me digas? ¡¿Que tu?!! (Decia Tazuna impresionado)

-Si lo hare, pero debes decirme donde esta Gato.

-Sabes lo peligroso que es? No puedes ir a matarlo asi como asi es peligroso intentaron incluso para un Ninja de Rango Jonin (Decia Tazuna)

-No dije que lo mataria, no seria terminarlo ahi.. el vendra aqui pof su propia cuenta (Decia Grimmjow)

-Hablas de traerlo aqui, eso enfadaria y vendria con todos sus matones. (Decia Tazuna)

-Es lo que quiero hacer asi que solo dije algo util antes de que lo haga yo por mi cuenta (Decia Grimmjow)

Tazuna le diria sobre un escondite de uno de los subordinados de Gato.

Llegando y haciendo que diga la ubicacion de Gato.

Ese mismo dia Gato seria interrumpido mientras estaba dormiendo llevandose el susto de su vida. Estando a la interperie observado mientras era sujetado por una mano su pie mientras que este observaria el suelo era aterrador desde la altura que estaba podia morir.

-AAA!! (Decia Gato)

-Ya despertarse eh, bastardo. (Decia Grimmjow)

-Eh? Quien eres... (Decia con miedo)

-No me conoces, pues presentemonos (Decia Grimmjow levantadolo hasta que sus ojos de Gato puedan ver su rostro)

-Oh?!! Te conoczo (Decia Gato con temor por ver quien es esa persona que le estaba sujetado)

-Me da gusto que lo sepas, en cambio yo vine a darte una oportunidad y creeme si la desapeovechas para la siguente te matare bastardo (Decia Grimmjow

-Por supuesto hare lo que sea, pero por favor ayudeme no me tire por favor, piedad! (Decia Gato)

-Claro (Decia Grimmjow)

Poniendo en el suelo en que estaban.

-Quiero que desaparecas todo tu dinero y dejar en paz al Pais de Las olas, asi que aceptalo bastardo (Decia Grimmjow)

Tirandolo como una basura al suelo tras sujetarlo de su ropa y soltarlo.

Tiempo despues -Bosque

\- Sugoii!! *Impresionate* (Decia boquiabierta por Naruto Sakura)

No solo alcanzo la punta mas alta del Arbol sino que ahora estaba concentrandose y poniendo un pie en el valance a diferencia de Sasuke que estaba sigue y sigue intentando no se ire mas bien esta furioso por aquel Chico que ahora estaba un paso adelante de el.

Hasta por fin llegar a la cima y hacer lo mismo que sabia Naruto en señal de rivalidad entre dos de sus integrantes del Equipo.

Tras esto Naruto se desequilbraria momentaneamente mostrando su sorpresa y asustiso tras casi caer de su equilbrio diciendo lo mucho que le costo a Naruto a pesar de no mostrarlo Sasuke penso que este lo habria superado en todo por mucho pero verlo asi y diciendo que trata de igual manera de mantenerse como El.

Provoco las risas de satisfaccion de Sasuke y el enfado de Naruto pero igualmente pasandando lo mismo con Sasuke y siendo ambos contagiados por la Risas de la satisfaccion de haberlo conseguido.

Estan sumamente cansados y adoloridos pero eso no evito que se mataran riendo sanamente.

Un expresivo y sereno Grimmjow observaba tan momento de parte de su hermano menor Naruto estar reiendose con un amigo eso hacia mucha diferencia y alegraba a su manera a Grimmjow.

-Se han esforzando mucho, aunque... ufu.. no puedo decir lo mismo de Sakura, pero ella ya lo domino pero Naruto y Sasuke se mataron entrenado caian y seguia hasta proponerse una meta a la que debian alcanzar y lo cumplieron (Decia Grimmjow)

Mientras que Sasuke y Naruto iban bajando de la cima ambos se iban sujetandose de los brazos los uno del otro para aparecer Grimmjow entre los 3 Genins.

-Veo que todos lo consiguieron (Decia Grimmjow)

-Aunque no fue dificil (Decia Sakura)

-Claro no lo fue, dirias Sakura tengo mucho que pulir contigo Sakura *PENSABA GRIMMJOW*

-Se esforzaron y puedo decir que tienes espirtu y estoy seguro de que puedo contar con ustedes a la llegada de Zabuza. (Decia Grimmjow)

-Pero ahora vamos a comer, Sakura ayuda a Naruto y Sasuke. (Decia Grimmjow caminado entre sus dos manos en sus bolsillos)

Se notaba la alegria de Naruto tras estas palabras por parte de Grimmjow.

-SI! (Decia Naruto Sakura Sasuke)

Siendo este el primer dia para el Equipo 7 en el Pais de las Olas. Por donde lo vea Naruto seguia tratando con Inari que podria con Gato y sus hombres.

Dia Siguente - La llegada de Zabuza

Era temprano y Grimmjow estaba observando desde el techo de la casa siendo interrumpido por Tazuna.

-Lo hiciste ¿No es asi? (Decia Tazuna)

-Si le envie mi mensaje, estuve observando todas las entradas que podria tomar y ya lo tengo resuelto porfavor quiero que se quede en su Casa se podra feo haya afuera (Decia Grimmjow)

-Hablas en serio? Que hay de tus alumnos?

-Ellos estan bien puedo contar con ellos, Sakura se quedara aqui no olvidemos que su objetivo es matarlo a usted (Decia Grimmjow)

-Yo creo que tiene un objectivo mas importante ahora Señor Grimmjow. (Decia Tazuna)

-El sin duda ira primero por mi, pero tampoco se olvidara de usted y enviara un nos lacayos suyos (Decia Grimmjow)

-Ya lo tienes todo preparado? (Decia Tazuna impresionado)

-Es mas creo que lo estoy subestimando seria mejor que Sasuke y Naruto lo se quedara protegiendo, no quiero que me vea haya mientras ellos esten trabajando en Equipo puedo confiar en ellos (Decia Grimmjow)

Para el silencio de Tazuna y comprension del Mismo constructor de puente.

Todo ya esta listo para la llegada de Zabuza buscando su revencha contra Grimmjow. Se batirian nuevamente un Shinagatan contra El Lobo Sangriento. En donde uno saldran ganador.

Se notaba la tension en todos lados la gente se encerraban en sus casas mientras que una solo persona caminaba como si se trataran de un dia cualquiera ese hombre es un ninja de elite que no respecta la autoridad y lucha bajo su creencia sea debil o fuerte siempre es juzgado si lo desafia ese es Grimmjow.

No se iba a esconder solo demostraba que si debian meterse con alguien que fuera con el.

No tardaria mucho para ver a su oponente cuando llego al Puente donde se habria esparcido nieblina en este sitio sabia bien de que se trataba aquello o mas presion quien es el que lo ocasionó.

Es Zabuza el Demonio y Haku

Se hacia presente con un solitario Grimmjow.

Aquel solo podia estar ansioso por empezar una verdadera pelea con Zabuza anteriormente en la que tuvieron ninguno de los dos uso su maximo potencial y espera momento de hacerse acta de todo su poder en una gloriosa batalla.

-Te ves mejor Zabuza, no te sientes mal ¿Verdad? (Decia Grimmjow)

-No, tu no saldras vivo de esta Grimmjow solo uno sobrevivira (Decia Zabuza)

-Debes saber que nunca he dejando vivo a mi enemigo y no sera diferente (Decia Grimmjow desempaniado su espada cortando el viento momentaeamente por ese suceso)

-Yo nunca fallo (Decia Zabuza)

-Claro como tu intento de asesinato al MizuKage, patetico (Decia Grimmjow)

Enfurenciendo a Zabuza de tal manitudo.

Chocaria espadas ambos Ninjas uno de Konohagakure y otro ex ninja y miembro de los 7 espadachines de la niebla. Ambos con enormes meritos forjados por ellos mismos.

Zabuza lograria conectar una patada en el abdomen de Grimmjow siendo arrogado al Agua donde con un control de Chakra podria establecerse parado sobre el agua.

-Ahora estas acabado Grimmjow. (Decia Zabuza)

-Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu

Posterior a esto el agua reaccionaria a este jutsu de Zabuza en contra de Grimmjow haciendo enormes olas hacia Este siendo golpeado multiples veces en las que lograria esquivar con dificultades mismas.

Llamado la atencion de Naruto y los demas que estaban en la Casa de Tazuna protegiendolo segun ordenes de Su Sensei Grimmjow. Pero esto frustaba a Sasuke y Naruto se quedaria sin hacer nada mientras oia eso fuertes impactos que lograria a alcanzar desde dicha distancia estos impactos provenia de el puente seguro aqui estaba Grimmjow peleando.

-Naruto debes de saber de lo que es capaz Sensei (Decia Sakura preocupada por su Sensei)

-Yo.. Sakura.. ak se que Grimmjow-sensei saldra de esta tenemos que concentrarnos en proteger a Tazuna, confio en Grimmjow-sensei el cuenta con nosotros y no pienso fallarle de veras (Decia Naruto)

Para alegria de todos Los presentes.

-Señor Grimmjow de veras usted se ha ganado la confianza de todos sus Alumnos a pesar de su personalidad, no pierda por favor. (Decia Tazuna observando las fuertes rafagas de la direccion de Grimmjow)

Grimmjow estaba arrodillado mientras que estaba con cortaduras en su pecho.

-No te exedas Grimmjow crei que acabarias conmigo sin problemas, pero no te ves bien ¿Verdad? (Decia Zabuza)

-No veo la diferencia tu tampoco lo estaras, hahaha (Decia Grimmjow)

Este se podria de pie pese a sus heridas aun dificil que le parecza a Grimmjow se habis confiado con Zabuza este estaba a la par no por nada tiene el titulo de El Demonio.

Aunque Zabuza tambien se veia herido .

-Muere Zabuza! (Decia Grimmjow)

Mientras que Zabuza estaba en medio de una de sus tecnicas estaba acoralado no habia oportunidad para Zabuza mientras que estaba a la merede de Grimmjow.

-Espejo Cristal de Hielo (Decia Haku)

Interrumpiendo la fatal derrota de Zabuza.

Y atacando a Grimmjow con multilpes agujas en puntos criticos en su cuerpo.

-AK!!! (Decia Grimmjow mordiendose los dientes)

-Ha

-Todo se acabo para ti Grimmjow, perdiste.

Perdiste...

Las espada de Grimmjow caeria al suelo tras chocar con el espejo de hielo de Haku y ser punzado por multilpes agujas en puntos criticos para un humano.

Ademas de recibir de lleno el ataque de Zabuza. Todo estaba de mal en peor para Grimmjow, el fue derrotado.

De todo esto llamaria mucho la atencion de todas las personas por tal ataque que destruia todos a su alrededor.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura habria venido a una ola de Matones de Gato con dificilutades.

-Hermano... (Decia Naruto al sentir una corazanada tras ese ataque ese no era de Grimmjow sino del enemigo)

Sasuke y Sakura tambien estaba sorprendidos sin poder creer que despues ya ni se oia nada de sus ataques y continuar peleando. Es solo queria decir que ya termino la pelea. La pregunta era quien gano.

¿Y quien perdio?..

-Sakura, Sasuke!! Debemos ir haya, vamos! (Decia Naruto esperando que no fuera cierto lo que tanto temia en su mente)

Tazuna y Inari no se iba a quedar mas tiempo escondidos y por Grimmjow fueron a sacar a todas las personas a pelear estan inspirados y segun digo Grimmjow que Gato en persona vendria con sus mejores asesinos. Justo Ahora no sabia si en verdad Grimmjow habria perdido pero tenia que reunir toda la ayuda posible para pelear con Gato aunque les costara la vida.

Esos Chicos a los que Grimmjow intento proteger iba a morir y eso no lo iba a tolerar.

-Por favor Grimmjow dijiste que los vencerias, no pierdas por favor. (Decia con frustacion Tazuna mientras iba a llamando a la gente a pelear)

Puente

-Buen trabajo Haku, esperaba de tu aporte en el momento oportunio que mal que hayas subestimado a Haku, Grimmjow, este niño tiene un Gekkei Genkai otra razon para tenerlo en cuenta. (Decia Zabuza observado en donde podria estar Grimmjow de toda esta destruccion)

-Yo me encargo de traerselo Zabuza. (Decia Haku desapareciendo de la Vista de Zabuza)

-NO!! (Decia Naruto se notaba que estaba furios no queria creer lo que decia)

Grimmjow la persona a la que mas admiraba, habria sido derrotado y en peor de los casos estabs muerto.

-Naruto callate! ... (Decia Sakura para asustarse cuando lo vio a los ojos estos ojos estaba completamente diferente a sus ojos azules.

-Al fin los protegidos de Grimmjow, me facinara acargar con ustedes tambien, haku!

-Si Zabuza. (Decia Haku lanzado ataques a los tres Gennins )

-ZABUZA!! (Decia Naruto con toda la rabia posible ir contra este)

Sin importarle nada dejaria a Sakura desprotegida siendo golpeada por un aguja por parte de Haku.

Mientras que Sasuke veria como esta caeria inconcente tras darle en un punto vital a la Haruno. Sasuke activaria el Sharingan lanzadole una bola de fuego.

\- Prision espejo de hielo (Decia Haku)

Naruto y Sasuke con Sakura incluido eran atrapados por la prision espejo de Haku, Naruto seria golpeado y caeria al suelo para inmediatamente lanzarse contra Haku.

Sasuke trataria de entrar en razon a Naruto hasta por fin lograrlo mediate toda esta ira en la que lograron escapar de la prision espejo de Haku y dañarlo, Naruto vio a Sakura y por medio de Sasuke este retomo el control de si mismo.

-Nosotros podemos Sasuke! (Decia Naruto mientras le daba la mano para que este pudiera pararse)

Al momento intercambiaria hablaras con zabuza sobre si le importaba su compañero en que estado estaba y si lo iba a ayudar.

Respondiendole que si el perdio es porque fue debil y que solo lo ve como una heramienta a la que trabaja para el y sirve a el ese es su proposito.

-Ni te lo creas Zabuza. (Decia una Persona Peli-celeste)

Para la alegria de naruto y Sasuke

-No podia creer que perdieras Sensei, mire lo que tuvimos que hacer (Decia Sasuke)

Para impresion de Zabuza, Grimmjow no veia con ninguna intencion de continuar su pelea y con toda la ira fue contra Zabuza con su espada, en el estado que estaba Zabuza le seria imposible evadir a esa velocidad que iba Grimmjow. Este era su fin.

Siendo interrumpido la asaña de Grimmjow por Haku resultado esto como su muerte.

Haku caeria muerto con su ultima voluntad.

Protegio a Zabuza..

Esto impactaria A Grimmjow, a pesar de lo que este dijo sobre el, el lo defendio esta el final aunque esto le costara la vida.

Grimmjow quitaria su espada del cuerpo sin vida de Haku.

-Haha, lo hiciste bien Haku. Ahora podre acabar con Grimmjow de una buena vez. (Decia Zabuza)

-Tu Zabuza.. no sabes el sentimiento de Haku, nunca lo supiste Zabuza (Decia Grimmjow)

Mientras de un ataque derribaria a Zabuza sin ningun problema provocando que este se quedara ahi en el suelo.

-Como sobre..viviste y como sigues de.. pie.. (Decia Zabuza)

Grimmjow serenamente y seria a la vez haria reflexionar a Zabuza en su derrota con respecto a Haku.

Hasta la llegada de Gato con sus asesinos en presente de Zabuza y Grimmjow.

-Por favor llevame con Haku (Decia Zabuza mientras trataba de cubrirse las lagrimas)

Que tanto a el y Naruto se podria tristes por tal historia.

\- Que te sorprende que tenga sentimientos. (Decia Zabuza)

Sin antes ir y pasar por todos los matones de Gato hasta llegar a el y matarlo.

Siendo dejado de lado por los Asesinos con todo el respecto que se merecia El Demonio.

Antes de caer al suelo este seria agarrado por Grimmjow.

-No puedo dejarte aqui, nomas Zabuza (Decia Grimmjow ayudandolo a llegar donde estaba Haku)

Este le quitarian todas las espadas de su espalda hasta poder recostarse junto a lado de Haku.

-Gracias Grimmjow.

-No tienes que hacerlo (Decia Grimmjow)

-Siempre estuviste a mi lado lo menos que puedo hacer es estar junto a ti al final. Se que no puede ser, pero me gustaria ir a donde vas. Como me gustaria reencontrarme contigo alli, Haku. (Decia Zabuza)

\- Quien sabe Zabuza, quisas veas a Haku alli. (Decia Grimmjow observando el cielo con una semblante antipatico de su felicidad)

Continuara: Aqui es donde finaliza el arco de Zabuza y Haku la verdad no podia cambiar esa escena. Grimmjow entendio muy bien en ese momento lo que no entendia.

En el proximo: Devuelta en Konoha ¡Los examenes Chunnines! Podremos entrar en serio ¿Grimmjow-sensei?


	5. Una Amenza Futura

Mientras se decia el ultimo respiro de Zabuza aun quedaban por delante los Asesinos de Gato y viendo lo desprotegido mas las heridas que Grimmjow tenia era la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con el aqui y ahora.

Pero todo se vendria abajo con la llegada de las personas del Pais de las Olas pronunciandose en esta presente todos los cuidadanos estaba presentes luchando por su libertad de Gato. Algo que tambien haria Naruto creando multiples Clones de Sombra.

Los Asesinos de Gato se resignarian de ello y escaparia de este lugar

-No dejare que se escapen (Decia Grimmjow levantadose)

Mientras iba de camino hacia acabar con la vida de aquellos asesinos Naruto lo detendria.

-Grimmjow-Sensei no deberia de hacerlo.

-Dame una razon para no ir por ellos, debo honrar a Zabuza.

-Sensei usted debe dejarlos ellos ahora no tiene nada de deber a Zabuza, y ni siquiera fueron tus enemigos (Decia Naruto)

-Sere piadoso esta vez ha (Decia Grimmjow)

Todo era felicidad en ese momento la gente suspiraba libremente se habria librando de Gato. Festejaba a toda marcha risas lagrimas era lo que se presencio ese dia.

Habrian pasado otras dias para por fin terminar el Puente que en honor a la valentia de estos Ninjas se llamaria Puente Grimm por parte de Tazuna para desviar la atencion hacia el nombre de Grimmjow aunque sea un poco. A Grimmjow no le parecio nada malo, de hecho le parecio bien aquel apodo que se le hacia bien.

¡Adios Pais de las olas!

El Equipo 7 iba caminado tranquilamente hacia la entrada de la Hoja habria pasado una semana fuera de Konoha en una muy complicada mision. Donde se toparon nada mas que con uno de los 7 espadachines de La niebla tambien topandose con una persona con un muy extraño Gekkei Genkai como tambien vencer a Gato. Todo esto tuvo que ser esclarecido ante el Kage responsable.

Oficina del Hokage

Grimmjow se presentaba en esta oficina para impresion de Hiruzen no veian a causar bronca con respecto de su mision.

-Aqui esta el informe de la mision, leelo (Decia Grimmjow)

-Estas bien Grimmjow?

-Por supuesto como no lo estaria. Si ya es todo me ire tengo mucho que hacer ahora.. (Decia Grimmjow dando un ligero suspiro)

-Nunca pense que pasaria esto, pero agradeczo que lo hayas solucionado.

-De todas formas fue una mision excelente, tiene una gran pelea pero como siempre fue vencido por mi (Decia Grimmjow fiamente de si)

Inmediatamente abandonaria la oficina de Hokage sin mas.

Casa de Grimmjow tenia unos dos pisos se notaba la senciles y la naturaleza de dicha casa.

Topandose con Naruto entrenado a si mismo, siendo detenido por Grimmjow.

-Puedes decirme que tratabas de hacer Naruto?

-Yo use el poder que me dijiste que no usara... (Decia decepcionado Naruto)

-Eh? Cuando? (Decia Grimmjow)

-En la pelea con Haku pero gracias a Sasuke no pude llegar a mas que un enfado (Decia Naruto)

-Tenemos mucho que trabajar Naruto (Decia Grimmjow)

Han pasado unos dias tras la ultima mision del Equipo 7 donde se enfrentaron a Zabuza y Haku.

Grimmjow quien estaba en una mision individual a la que la que requiera como primordial y esa era de destruir la Organizacion de Gato y todos los asociados mucho no le costo. Grimmjow al llegar a Konoha era regañado por Hiruzen debido a que ese tipo de trabajo se lo dejan a ANBU y que por ahora se deberia concentrar en entrenar a sus alumnos.

A lo que Grimmjow le responderia seguro de si mismo.

-Ellos justo ahora estan entrenado en equipo, desde la Mision al Pais de Las Olas formaron un lazo esos tres (Decia Grimmjow)

-EH? Mm.. veo que les ganaste cariño (Decia Hiruzen)

-Ellos tiene un potencial mucho mas alto de cualquier ninja promedio, solo digamos que entreno a la siguente Generacion de los Mejores Ninjas (Decia Grimmjow)

-Te ves confiado Grimmjow? Pero puedo saber que tipo de entrenamiento les dejaste? (Decia Hiruzen)

-A Naruto a dominar su Chakra y con Chakra me refiero a ese Chakra (Decia Grimmjow)

-QUE!! NO HABLAS EN SERIO!! (Decia indiferente al golpear la mesa Hiruzen)

-Porque lo hiciste sabes lo peligroso que es! (Decia Hiruzen)

-Lo se, y a diferencia de ti, Viejo es gracias a mi que Naruto no ha decidido abandonar Konoha, sabes lo que es pasar su vida como considerado un monstruo por las personas, no.. no lo sabes (Decia Grimmjow)

A lo que este mismo agacharia la cabeza.

-Por estas cosas es que no te soporto que sigas teniendo el cargo de Kage, no supiste manera el tema de Naruto ni del Clan Uchiha (Decia Grimmjow)

Esto impactaria a Hiruzen este le dijo en unos segundos todas las palabras que nadie le diria, el creio que lo que hacia estaba bien para Konoha pero no se fijo el daño que causo el mismo.

-Asi que no me vengas con que es peligroso, Naruto se convertira en Hokage algun dia te lo aseguro. (Decia Grimmjow disponiendose a irse de la oficina del Hokage)

Haciendo reflexionar a Hiruzen por tales declaraciones de Grimmjow provocando un debate en este.

Mientras Grimmjow se iba retirandose de la torre Hokage, vio pasar a un tipo con un diferente traje al suyo, sin darse cuenta este golpeo el hombro del aque hombre.

-Maldicion, ten mas cuidado estoy apurado. (Decia el hombre)

-NANI? (Decia Grimmjow acaso no lo conocia, pues lo iba a conocer)

-Calla (Decia Grimmjow golpeado a este hombre contra la pared hasta hacerle sangrar)

-Mier.. (Decia el hombre)

-Quien te has creido? ¿Eres enemigo? Que hace la arena aqui? Responde vamos antes que acabe con tu miserable vida (Decia Grimmjow)

-Mi nombre... es.. Baki.. y tengo una solicito de bienvenida por El Hokage (Decia Baki)

-GRIMMJOW DETENTE! (Exigia Hiruzen)

-Como sea, ten mas cuidado cuando trates con mi.

Baki observaba estopefatro a Grimmjow, El un Ninja de alto nivel de Sunagakure estaba siendo doblejado con tanta facilidad por este tipo que quisiera portaba el uniforme de un Ninja de grado Chunnin o Jounnin quien era esta persona. Nunca habria oido de esta persona pero debe reconocer que es de temer.

-Oye Viejo ¿Porque le permitiste la entrada a la aldea? Habla. (Decia Grimmjow sin quitarle la vista a Baki)

-Es uno de nuestros Invitados Grimmjow, dejalo tranquilo como te habras dado cuenta es de la arena. El y su equipo vinieron desde muy lejos para entrar a los Examenes Chunin. (Decia Hiruzen)

-Muy bien viejo (Decia Grimmjow continuando su camino a la salida)

-Lamento la reaccion (Decia Baki frotandose el cuello)

-Escucha claro, ni se te ocurra hacer nada idebido en Konoha, o mueres (Decia En voz baja para que solo Baki lo escuchara)

-Emh?.. (Decia Baki)

Autor: Si supieras lo que estan tramado esta bola de Ninjas de Sunagakure

-Disculpe por tal acto, espero lo tome como una erronea equivocacion, como sabe nuestras aldeas no se llevan muy bien (Decia Hiruzen)

-Yo me disculpo por mi imprudencia Hokage, justo ahora el Kazekage me encargo enviare esta carta esplicida a usted (Decia Baki)

-Claro. Veo que viene con todo los de la arena, espero puedan llevarse bien con nuestros Gennins en estos examenes. (Decia Hiruzen)

-Si estoy de acuerdo Hokage-sama (Decia Baki)

-Pero no entendi muy bien, quien era ese tipo de hace rato (Decia Baki)

-El es Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, Jounin de Elite de la Hoja (Decia Hiruzen)

-Um.. Ya veo. No lo molesto por mas tiempo, con su permiso me retiro Hokage-sama (Decia Baki haciendo una reverencia)

Baki se iba retirando entre cansado y atemorizado

-Jaegerjaquez.. ese tipo es mas conocido como el Lobo Sangriento como no lo pude reconocer, por poco y no lo cuento, ¡maldicion! Espero que no dificulte la mision, malditas seas, solo espero que Gaara no lo provoque o todo se saldra a la luz jna vez Gaara se enoje. (Decia Baki mordiendose los Dientes)

En otra parte

EXAMENES CHUNNIN! (Decia Naruto animado por esta noticia)

-Calmate Naruto, que me dañas los oidos si (Decia Grimmjow frotandose sus oidos)

-En serio Sensei, cree que estamos listo para entrar? (Decia Sakura)

-Que no se acuerda por lo que pasamos arriesgaron su vida en la mision de las olas y dije que podia contar con ustedes y yo los apruebo, estan listos para los Examenes Chunnins (Decia Grimmjow)

-Examenes Chunnin! De veras que entramos! (Decia Naruto)

-Solo hagame el favor de tomarlo en serio el combate, y por nada se descuiden habra chicos que inclusible llegue a ser mas poderosos que ustedes, pero no por eso se rendiran, nunca se rindan sin antes haber derrotado al oponente o pasado la prueba, llegue a la meta alcanze la bandera y veran la brillante cima, recordaran todo lo que tipuvieron que pasar para llegar hasta ahi. No se rendian y confien en ustedes como si fueran uno. (Decia Grimmjow apretado el puño)

-SII!! (Decia Sus alumnos motivados para estos examenes chunnins)

Reunion de los Jounin

Aqui les informarian a todos los Jounin que formaron sus Equipos si aceptaban que sus Genins estaban preparados para estos Examenes Chunnin.

Estaban Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Grimmjow y los demas Ninjas.

Kurneai, Asuma, Gai dieron el visto bueno de que sus alumnos estaban listos para estos examenes.

-Eh? (Decia Asuma extrañado segun sabia Grimmjow tambien tiene bajo su tutea a 3 Gennins)

-Bien Grimmjow, como yo prepare a mi equipo por un año yo te recomiendo lo mismo, es sabe cuando retires son nuevos y necesitan mas tiempo, buena decision. (Decia Gai)

*Risas* *Risas*

Grimmjow impactaria al suelo su espada para dar unas carcagadas.

Todos se podria en guardia ante tal acto, pero despues la bajarian al oir sus carcagadas.

-¿Retirarme? Bromean no? Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno estan mas que listos para Ganar los Examenes Chunnins (Decia Grimmjow expresando su rostro distorcionado de confianza)

-Ni lo pienses Neji, Lee y Tenten tiene mayores posiblidades de ganar¡ ¿tu que dices Kakashi? (Decia Gai)

-Mm.. a mi me da igual, pero mm.. no ves la confianza en Grimmjow debe de estar seguro y eso es mala señal en todo sentido, suerte Gai. (Decia Kakashi serenamente)

-Kakashi.. apoyame (Decia Gai algo deprimido por tales palabras de su rival)

-¿Pero que dicen? Lord Hokage, yo los entrene en la academia, aun no estan listos, por favor hagale entender (Decia Iruka interrumpiendo)

-EE? Y tu que estas parloteando? (Decia Grimmjow dirigiendose a Iruka)

-Tu sabes lo peligroso que son estos Examenes Chunnin?

-De dificil no veo nada, sali primero en mi primera vez ni fue complicado en si. (Decia Grimmjow)

Para la impresion de Iruka

-PERO.. (Decia Frustrando Iruka)

-Tu no sabes de lo que son capaces Iruka, te van a sorprender, yo confio en ellos (Decia Grimmjow)

Algo que impactaria a todos los presentes. Grimmjow le gano cariño a su Equipo? Pensaba ocultado felicidad por parte de Hiruzen ya que esto significa que Grimmjow esta avanzado en su camino y por fin esta madurando.

-No hay que perder mas tiempo, y que empiece los Examenes Chunnin (Decia Hiruzen)

Todos se iban retirando de la sala del Hokage tras estas palabras.

-Grimmjow.. (Decia Iruka retieniendolo)

-Habla.

-Quiero comprobarlo por mi mismo y si no pasan mi prueba entonces, ¡no participaran! (Decia Iruka desafiante)

-Eh! Asi que no fias de ellos Iruka? Pues intentalo, y veras que tus preocupaciones son innecesarias. (Decia Grimmjow retirandose de la sala)

Y tal como lo dijo Grimmjow sus alumnos superaron la prueba de Iruka con amplia Facilidad.

-No cabe duda que me equivoque feamente ellos superaron mis estanderes, en verdad Grimmjow estas enseñandoles de una manera que da miedo (Decia Iruka recuerdado cuando fue a confrontarlos)

Casa de Grimmjow

-Ham.. parece que Naruro esta emocionado por estos examenes, supongo que continua entrenado, si en efecto controlado el Chakra del Kyuubi (Decia para si mismo Grimmjow)

-Mientras este donde esta, esta bajo control sin riesgos.. (Decia Grimmjow)

-Miren y miren ¿Que esta bajo control? Grimm.. (Decia una mujer entrante a su hogar)

-Con que autoridad entrar a aqui sin mi consentimiento.

-Oh? Grimm no seas tan serio, a veces es mejor sonreir un poco. Jah.

-Acaso te olvidas lo que hice por ti, Grimm.. (Decia Anko lacsivamente)

-Mi culpa, no te vi la cara Anko (Decia Grimmjow)

-Para empezar el Equipo de ANBU se encargo de todos los asociados que tenia Gato y por supuesto lo encubrios (Decia Anko)

-Bien, tenia que enviar una carta para que al fin terminara este trabajo ¿Por cierto porque demoraste tanto? Llevabas mas tiempo fuera de lo necesario (Decia Grimmjow)

-Veras descubrimos mas, mediate contactos nos enteramos de que aun viven los 7 Espadachines de la Niebla. (Decia Anko seria por tales palabras)

-Maldicion! Lo que faltaba! (Decia Grimmjow)

-Se habrian comunicado con Gato para hablar sobre el asesinato de Zabuza, querian saber quien fue y claro lo descubrieron, pero repito Grimmjow nadie ni Kirigakure sabe sobre que aun viven los 7 Espadachines de la Niebla.

-Un problema tras otro, umm., (Decia Grimmjow dando un peado suspiro)

-Oye porque esa cara? Pensaba que estarias ansioso por tener que enfrentar a oponentes como lo son los 7 aunque ahora son 6 espadachines de la niebla (Decia Anko)

-Luche contra Zabuza y el era muy fuerte por poco y no lo cuento, tuve suerte de haber sobrevivido a su ataque, y sabes lo mucho que me frusta cuando me alcanzan (Decia Grimmjow)

Esto provoco la preocupacion de Anko segun ella Grimmjow es el unico Ninja que podria ser considerado como el siguente Hokage en terminos de fuerza porque en ello nadie podria superarlo. Estas palabras le traian recuerdos cuando era un Chunnin en una mision en conjunto con ella.

Flash Back

-Preparase para retirarse todos irse! No tenemos oportunidad!! Irse!! (Gritaba el Lider de Equipo)

-Que cobardes unos debiles, no los quiero cerca o moriran perdedores (Decia Grimmjow encarando a aquellos Ninjas enemigos)

Mientras que todos Corrian Anko observaba a Grimmjow golpear y cortar a todos estos.

Hasta verlo bañado en sangre mientras que de sus ojos salian lagrimas sin sesar. Anko se oculto en una de las rocas para acercarse a ver a Grimmjow si estaba bien en primer lugar y asi es, pero no entendia porque golpeaba el suelo.

Y de inmediato lo noto por esas palabras, por la frustracion. Es que Grimmjow, fue arroralado y humillado constantemente en esa batalla hasta ser apaleado constantemente sin que Anko pudiera hacer nada.

Grimmjow les rompio la cara a cada uno de ellos y solo podia gritar que seria "El Rey" "inalcanzable" sentia humillacion por la manera brusca en que resulto su pelea.

Anko queria decirle que no importaba que se olvidada de eso de ser inalcanzable que tarde o temprano un dia lo iba a calcomer, pero ella no se animo a hacerlo en ese momento tan crusal que termino desaprovechado por temor hacia el por ese miedo por la brutalidad y salvajismo con lo que hizo sufrir a sus enemigos de la peor manera y eso Anko tenia miedo de decirle a Grimmjow.

Fin Flash Back

-Aunque.. (Decia Grimmjow)

Llamando la atencion de esta por esa curioso tono de este.

-Me siento emocionado, si quiero ser inalcanzable debo superar a los 7 (Decia Grimmjow mostrando su rostro salvaje)

-Eh? Espera no te apresures Grimm, es muy temprano para emocionarte ¿No lo crees? (Decia falsamente sonriendo Anko)

-Tarde o temprano iran a buscar a la persona que mato a su compañero, pero ellos esperaran el momento, despues de todo se les considera muertos (Decia Anko)

-Me ayudaste mucho Anko, y esta vez lo dejare pasar dejare que ANBU lide con esto (Decia Grimmjow)

-Lo dices en serio? (Decia extrañada Anko)

-Por supuesto. Sucede algo? (Decia Grimmjow)

-Puedo saber que es mas importante que te buscan unos matones de primer nivel (Decia Anko)

-Lo olvidaste ¿o no te lo dijieron? Soy Maestro de un Equipo de Genins (Decia Grimmjow)

-En serio! (Decia Anko retrocediendo enormemente por lo inesperado)

-Seguro lo sabes pero ya esta por comenzar los Examenes Chunin (Decia Grimmjow)

-Si por supuesto (Decia retomando su tono habitual) De hecho soy la inspectora del 2 Examen (Decia Sonriente con valor) Porque eres Sensei de un equipo de gennin te vas a dignar a ver estos examenes, Nunca pense que llegaria el dia. (Decia Anko)

-Este no sera como los demas te lo garantizo Anko, observa a mi Equipo te impresionaran como a todos (Decia Grimmjow)

-Alardenado ¡eh! Puede que reconocza tu nivel es indudable, pero enseñar no es lo tuyo seamos sinceros. (Decia Anko)

-Eso ya veremos Anko (Decia Grimmjow)

_Sin duda eres una persona rara Grimmjow, siempre tan confiado de tu poder que ignorarte la amenza reciente de los Shinagatanas para centrarte en tu Gennins, no tienes limites Grimmjow. Pero la verdad es que yo lo se y espero que tu lo aceptes algun dia, deja ese sueño o terminaras muerto uno de estos dias._(ERA EL PENSAMIENTO DE ANKO MIENTRAS SE IBA DE LA CASA DE GRIMMJOW)


End file.
